Una Vida Diferente
by The-Writer2012
Summary: AU. La familia Swan-Mills lleva una vida normal, hasta que un día una inesperada visita cambia esto y todo de ahora en adelante será diferente en sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE**

OUAT no me pertenece

Este es un SQ fic, AU que simplemente comencé a escribir hace mucho tiempo y pues esto es lo que salió. Swan-Mills family.

**Una Vida Diferente**

Él nunca había estado antes en un lugar como este, tan "limpio", con aquel olor de antiséptico que casi lo mareaba, pero eso era lo menos importante en aquel momento. De nuevo estaba a punto de hacer "magia" de nuevo, o al menos lo que en esta tierra era considerado como tal. Hasta ahora habían transcurrido 22 años desde que la maldición fue lanzada y aunque se acercaba el tiempo en el que la salvadora regresara para romperla, la vida que ella llevaba no le daba la suficiente confianza. Si bien había tenido el don de predecir el futuro, este era como un gran rompecabezas, donde cualquier ficha podría simplemente no encajar y así todo habría sido en vano. Él no se había tomado tantas molestias para simplemente no lograr su objetivo, es por esto que tenía que tener un plan de soporte, sin importar cuánto tiempo le tomara de más, esa maldición iba a romperse, el quien completara la tarea era lo menos importante.

- ¿está seguro que quiere hacer esto señor? – Preguntó el hombre con la bata blanca, quien estaba notablemente excitado por lo que estaba pasando en aquel instante, incluso temeroso, quizás aterrado – estamos jugando un juego peligroso, estamos jugando a ser Dios

- Dios no tiene nada que ver en esto - le respondió el hombre – esto es mi refugio para un día de tormenta – fue lo único que dijo el hombre mientras hacía una mueca. Olvidando por un momento, que toda magia tiene su precio, incluso aquella de la que estaba siendo testigo en aquel momento.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche y Regina no podía parar de dar vueltas en su cama. Desafortunadamente para ella, Emma había sido forzada a dejar la ciudad hace un par de días, luego que fuera llamada para hacer parte del jurado en un juicio que se estaba llevando a cabo en Boston. Y por ese motivo en particular, Regina no estaba durmiendo bien, dado que ya se había acostumbrado a tener a Emma cada noche su lado, después de un par de meses juntas, dormir sin ella, se había vuelto una tarea imposible.

Luego que la maldición se rompiera hace dos años y todos los problemas que vinieron después, el pueblo finalmente había llegado a un punto de equilibrio y de paz, donde por regla general, debía respetarse y tolerarse unos a otros, sin importar quién era o quién hubiera sido en el bosque encantado, acuerdo al cual todos se acogieron con agrado, porque aunque les doliera a muchos reconocerlo, la vida a la que la entonces "Reina Malvada" los había maldecido, era para muchos más una bendición que cualquier otra cosa. La comodidades y costumbres de este nuevo mundo, no podían compararse en lo más mínimo con las del bosque encantado, aquí todos tenían derechos, voz, voto y una vida más digna.

La relación entre Regina y Snow era cordial, aprendieron a la fuerza podría decirse a soportarse la una a la otra y a llevarse "bien", tenía que ser de esa forma si querían ser parte de la vida de Emma, pues estaban conscientes que una vida donde la rubia no hiciera parte de ella, no era más una opción; a su manera ambas la amaban y no estaban dispuestas a perderla. Llegar a ese punto, no había sido algo sencillo pero finalmente lo habían logrado.

Regina continuaba dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en cuanto extrañaba a Emma, ya que ni siquiera podía hablar con ella por teléfono, estaba prohibido que los jurados tuvieran algún contacto con el exterior mientras el juicio se llevaba a cabo. Así que la única esperanza que tenía era que el juicio terminara pronto.

Sus pensamientos sobre Emma se detuvieron cuando escucho que golpeaban a la puerta. Miró la hora en el despertador sobre su mesa de noche y vio que eran más de las dos de la mañana. Y una llamada a la puerta, entrada la madrugada en su pequeño pueblo de cuentos de hadas, no era el suceso más común que podría esperarse.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, buscó su bata, se abrigó y se dirigió a la puerta intrigada de quién podría estar llamando a su puesta en medio de la noche. Quienquiera que fuera, tendría que tener una muy buena explicación, aunque no la hubieran despertado, el ser perturbada en la tranquilidad de la noche, no era algo que le agradara.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, encendió las luces y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se sorprendió de no ver a nadie, pero al bajar la mirada se sorprendió aún más al encontrar una pequeña niña, a la que escasamente se le veía el rostro debido a toda la ropa que la cubría, y que alternaba su mirada entre ella y el papel que tenía en su mano.

- tú no eres Emma Swan – dijo la niña con convicción.

- no – respondió Regina – y tú no deberías estar a estas horas de la noche en la calle – miró de un lado a otro buscando algún acompañante de la pequeña – y mucho menos sola. Entra - le dijo con su típico tono autoritario llevándola hasta la sala y haciendo que se sentara en el sofá - ¿quién eres y por qué estás aquí? – le preguntó, sería tonto llamar a las autoridades pues Emma no estaba en la ciudad, tampoco David y el auxiliar de turno a los ojos de Regina era un perfecto idiota, así que ella podía perfectamente lidiar con la situación que se le estaba presentando; era más que capaz de tratar con una niña pequeña, aunque tuviera aires de superioridad y exceso de confianza.

- soy Clare y busco a Emma Swan – respondió sin titubeos.

- y ¿por qué buscas a Emma Swan, Clare? – le preguntó Regina intrigada ante la presencia de la pequeña, entre exasperada e impresionada por la actitud de la niña.

- porque ella es mi mamá – respondió Clare tranquilamente mientras se quitaba el sombrero que llevaba puesto y la bufanda.

En ese momento, el color se fue del rostro de Regina, aquella niña era una pequeña fotocopia de Emma, cabello rubio ondulado, ojos verdes, piel extremadamente clara. Sin duda aquella niña lucia como la hija biológica de Emma. Regina trató de mantener la compostura, lo que acababa de decir Clare había causado un gran impacto en ella, justo ahora cientos de pensamientos golpeaban su mente, por lo que tenía que calmarse si quería tratar de descubrir que había detrás de todo esto.

- ¿cómo puedes estar segura de eso? – le preguntó Regina tratando de obtener información, aquella pequeña parecía no intimidarse ante su presencia.

- mira tengo una foto – le respondió Clare acercándose a ella para mostrársela – es la misma que está en esas fotos – señaló Clare, indicándole algunos de los portarretratos que había en la mesa auxiliar – ¿puedo hablar con ella? – Preguntó con inocencia – es importante – completó.

Regina no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, indiscutiblemente la mujer de la fotografía era Emma, varios años más joven, pero no había duda que alguna de que se trataba de ella.

- Em, Emma no está – logró decir Regina aún sin salir del shock, no podía creer que Emma no le hubiera hablado de algo tan importante como el que tenía una hija en algún lugar del estado, o del país.

- Oh! – Dijo la niña mostrándose un poco decepcionada - Ok, volveré luego – dijo Clare colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta, colocándose de nuevo el gorro y la bufanda.

- Espera! – Dijo Regina acercándose a la niña con rapidez y deteniéndola del brazo – ¿a dónde crees que vas?

- afuera, esperaré por Emma – respondió con tranquilidad

- eso es una locura – dijo exasperada Regina – aún no sé cómo lograste llegar aquí sola, en plena madrugada, pero estás equivocada si crees que te dejaré ir así como así. Ven conmigo – le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia el segundo piso a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes – es tarde así que descansa – hablaba mientras sacaba algunas mantas del armario – mañana hablaremos con calma y trataremos de aclarar esta situación – eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer, justo ahora no tenía sus pensamientos en orden para tomar decisiones. Salió un momento de la habitación y regresó instantes después con una camiseta de Emma en la mano – ten usa esto para dormir – entregándole la prenda a la niña.

- Gracias señora… - dijo Clare

- Regina, mi nombre es Regina Mills – le respondió – hablaremos en la mañana – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación y apagar las luces.

* * *

Regina se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, no sabiendo aún que pensar, miro el reloj nuevamente y había pasado casi una hora desde que se levantó de su cama, sin pensarlo mucho, tomó su celular y llamó a Emma aunque sabía que no le iba a responder, porque el celular estaba apagado, pero tenía que desahogarse de alguna manera.

- ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió ocultarme algo de semejante magnitud Emma Swan? Tienes suerte de no estar aquí en este momento, mucha suerte – y sin más colgó. Sin dar mucha espera hizo otra llamada

- ¿Regina? – Dijo Snow somnolienta – ¿está todo bien? ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora? ¿Le sucedió algo a Emma, Henry o David?

- ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué tú hija no se dignó a decirme que tenía otro hijo? – Preguntó sin intentar siquiera responder a las preguntas de Snow quien estaba evidentemente perturbada por la llamada que acababa de recibir – una niña para ser exactos.

- ¿Regina de que estás hablando? – Dijo una Snow ahora muy despierta - ¿cómo que Emma tiene una hija?

- tengo una niña de uno años que es una fotocopia de Emma durmiendo en mi habitación de huéspedes, de eso estoy hablando Snow – finalizó Regina en un tono más alto del que usualmente utilizaba

- en serio no sé de qué hablas, pero estaré allí a primera hora de la mañana – dijo Snow

- gracias Snow – dijo Regina antes de finalizar la llamada. Y si antes estuvo dando vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, ahora con certeza no iba a poder dormir mil escenarios diferentes se paseaban por su cabeza.

Tal como lo había prometido, Snow llego a la casa a las 6 de la mañana, Regina abrió la puerta de inmediato, hacía ya un buen rato que estaba lista esperando que Snow llegara.

- ¿ahora si podrías explicarme de que hablabas cuando me llamaste en la madrugada? – Preguntó Snow – ¿de dónde sacas que Emma tiene una hija? – preguntó de nuevo

- sígueme – fue lo único que dijo Regina dirigiéndose al segundo piso con Snow tras ella, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones, abriéndola con cuidado – lo saco de allí – dijo en tono bajo mostrándole a Snow la niña que dormía en la cama – se presentó a las dos de la mañana preguntando por Emma Swan, dijo que era su mamá y tenía esta fotografía con ella – enseñándole la fotografía que Clare tenía de Emma – ¿por qué no me dijeron nada? – Preguntó dolida – yo lo hubiera entendido y lo hubiera aceptado.

- Regina – habló Snow – te aseguro que estoy tan sorprendida como tú, Emma nunca dijo una palabra al respecto – le explicaba mientras salían de la habitación y se dirigían a la cocina – esto no tiene sentido Regina, ¿por qué Emma iba a ocultar algo así? Olvídalo - fue lo que dijo Snow luego de ver la mirada que le lanzó Regina – ¿has tratado de comunicarte con Emma? – Preguntó

- le dejé un mensaje en la madrugada, su celular está apagado – fue su respuesta – me alegra que Henry esté con David fuera de la ciudad acampando por unos días, cuando se entere de esto no va a estar complacido – continuó hablando – no quiero ni pensar cómo va a reaccionar.

- pero ¿cómo podemos estar seguros que esa niña es hija de Emma? – Dijo Snow – podría tratarse de una broma o una equivocación – habló de nuevo.

- cuando la veas, no tendrás ninguna duda, el parecido es increíble – contestó Regina – felicidades, parece que tienes una nieta – dijo en un tono algo irónico, pues realmente le dolía que Emma no hubiera confiado en ella, después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar juntas.

- Regina – comenzó a hablar Snow, pero antes de que pudiera continuar fueron interrumpidas por una dulce voz.

- señora Regina – dijo la niña entrando a la cocina con el cabello alborotado frotándose los ojos – ya no quiero dormir más – habló la niña.

- Oh por Dios! – fue lo único que pudo decir Snow al ver aquella niña que estaba frente a sus ojos.

- te lo dije – le respondió Regina – Clare – comenzó a hablar de nuevo – ella es Snow, va a preparar algo de desayuno mientras yo te muestro el baño para que te duches y te alistes – le dijo - ¿puedes hacerlo sola? – le preguntó a lo que la niña asintió con la cabeza -y después que desayunes podemos hablar, ¿qué te parece? – finalizó Regina

- ¿y luego puedo esperar a Emma? – Preguntó la niña – ¿a qué hora va a llegar?

- eso no lo sabemos cariño – habló Snow – pero nos encantaría hablar contigo y escuchar sobre ti mientras la esperamos – le dijo sonriendo.

- ok – fue lo único que respondió tomándole la mano a Regina esperando que la guiara.

Unos 20 minutos después Snow había preparado el desayuno, estaba colocando la mesa cuando vio entrar a Regina seguida de Clare.

- tienes que estar bromeando – dijo Snow al ver el atuendo de la niña, jeans, camiseta blanca, botas y unas gafas de marco negro que se veían bastante maltrechas – no me digas que también tiene una chaqueta roja – preguntó divertida Snow.

Tomaron el desayuno en silencio y una vez hubieron terminado y recogieron la mesa, se dirigieron a la sala para comenzar la charla. Clare se sentó en el mismo sitio que en la madrugada y Regina y Snow se sentaron frente a ella.

- Clare – comenzó Snow – vamos a hacerte algunas preguntas y nos gustaría que las respondieras con la verdad, ¿está bien? – preguntó, a lo que Clare asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿cómo te llamas y qué edad tienes? – comenzó Regina.

- Clare, Clare Swan, acabo de cumplir 7 – respondió.

- ¿cómo se llaman tus padres y donde vives cariño? – preguntó ahora Snow al ver el rostro desconcertado de Regina al escuchar la respuesta de la niña.

- umm Emma Swan se llama mi mamá, no tengo papá y vivo en – se detuvo un momento - en un orfanato en Boston – respondió.

- ¿cómo llegaste sola hasta aquí? – preguntó ahora Regina, porque no terminaba de entender como una niña tan pequeña había llegado hasta su puerta

- en autobús y luego caminando – les dijo

- ¿cómo se llama el internado dónde vives? Deben estar preocupados porque no estás – le preguntó Snow

- no, no lo están, y si les digo me llevaran con ellos y no podré esperar a Emma – dijo con firmeza cruzándose de brazos, dándoles a entender que no les diría nada al respecto.

- ok – dijo Snow – ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Emma? – preguntó Snow.

- nunca – fue la respuesta de la niña.

- y ¿cuándo hablaste con ella por última vez? – preguntó ahora Regina.

- nunca – fue de nuevo la respuesta.

- Parece que a la señorita Swan le gusta ir dejando hijos tirados – fue el comentario de Regina - si nunca la has visto, o hablado con ella, ¿cómo sabes que ella es tu mamá y cómo obtuviste su foto? – preguntó tratando de ocultar su enfado obteniendo respuestas.

- la tomé del archivo de la directora – confesó Clare

- ¿y cómo sabías donde encontrarla?, a Emma – preguntó Snow.

- mi amigo en la biblioteca me ayudo – les dijo – ¿tengo que responder más preguntas? – les preguntó a ambas mujeres pues ya estaba cansada.

- sólo una más – dijo Regina – ¿por qué viniste a buscar a Emma?

- no quiero estar más en el orfanato, quiero preguntarle si puedo vivir con ella – fue la respuesta – ¿creen que ella acepte? – Preguntó esperanzada - siempre me porto bien, tengo buenas notas y puedo comer poco y ayudar en la casa – les dijo, tratando de vender sus mejores cualidades para ganarse la estancia en aquella casa.

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio, estaban bastante decepcionadas de Emma, cómo después de lo que ella misma había pasado, dejó a una niña para que tuviera su misma suerte, la de crecer sola, sin una familia que la amara y apoyara. Todo esto era muy extraño, debía haber una buena explicación para que hubiera abandonado a su propia hija de aquella manera, pero tendrían que esperar que ella regresara y se las diera.

Sin darse cuenta eran más de las 10 de la mañana y ni Snow o Regina tenían muy claro que hacer, las tres estaban sentadas en medio de un incómodo silencio.

- Señora Regina – habló Clare - ¿puedo ir al baño? – preguntó.

- por supuesto, está justo allá – indicándole el camino.

Snow y Regina guardaron silencio, y justo cuando iban a comenzar a hablar, sintieron la puerta abrirse

-Regina, cariño estoy en casa! – se escuchó la voz de Emma emocionada y luego el sonido que produjo su maleta al chocar contra el piso – finalmente acabó el maldito juicio – hablaba mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar – hola mamá – dijo sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Snow en la casa a tan temprana hora – hola Regina, te extrañe – dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso, pero en lugar de ello, se encontró con la palma de la mano de Regina justo en su mejilla – pero qué demonios! – fue lo único que dijo Emma mientras se acariciaba el rostro.

- eso es lo mínimo que te mereces Emma Swan – le respondió Regina mirándola con furia.

- que el juicio demorara tanto no fue mí culpa Regina – dijo en un tono más alto. – Eso dolió maldición!

- ¿cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?, ¿cómo no me dijiste nada? – le preguntó Regina dolida, al punto de las lágrimas, tratándose de controlar para no mostrarse débil.

- cariño – comenzó Snow – pudiste haber confiado en nosotras y habríamos encontrado la manera de arreglar las cosas.

- ok, ok, ¿de qué demonios están hablando y por qué recibí semejante golpe de bienvenida? - les preguntó.

- hola – dijo Clare sonriente al ver a Emma

- y ella, ¿quién es? – Preguntó Emma – no me digas que conseguiste una versión mía a escala mini porque me extrañabas – dijo Emma mirando a Regina sonriente.

- eres increíble señorita Swan – respondió Regina más furiosa aún – al menos ya que estás frente a ella ten la decencia de reconocer a tú propia hija, pero claro cómo ibas a hacerlo si nunca la has visitado o hablado con ella, la dejaste simplemente sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez en un orfanato.

- Wow! – Dijo Emma – ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

- de tu hija Clare – hablo Snow – Emma Swan, Clare Swan – dijo haciendo las presentaciones.

- hola Emma – dijo Clare sonriente – espera tengo algo para ti – dijo antes de salir corriendo en busca de su mochila.

- ¿cómo pudiste abandonarla?, a tu propia hija en un orfanato por 7 años – le reclamó Regina

- ok, cálmate, ¿por eso fue que me recibiste con una bofetada? – Habló Emma – te puedo asegurar que el único hijo que he dado a luz se llama Henry.

- Emma ella es idéntica a ti – dijo Snow tratando de hacerle a entender a Emma su punto de vista.

- pues no sé qué juego están jugando, pero si hubiera tenido otro embarazo junto con su parto, no lo habría olvidado. ¿Y cómo demonios llegaron a esa conclusión? – preguntó exasperada.

- se presentó como a las dos de la mañana tocando la puerta completamente sola y preguntando por ti – habló Regina – cuando le pregunté, dijo que eras su mamá. – le dijo Regina.

- ¿y le creíste así no más? ¿Tú de todas las personas? – le preguntó, pues sabía perfectamente lo difícil que era para Regina confiar en la gente.

- ¿qué querías que pensara?, tenía tu nombre, parece una copia tuya y traía consigo una fotografía de ti y lo más importante, pudo atravesar la barrera mágica, lo que significa que en su sangre tiene vínculos con este lugar.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más Clare había regresado con algo en su mano, quedándose justo delante de donde estaba Emma sentada.

- ¿Clare, verdad? – Le preguntó Emma a lo que la niña respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza– no sé quién te dijo lo contrario, pero yo no soy tu mamá; eres una niña hermosa pero en serio, yo no soy tú madre – le dijo sonriendo tratando de manejar la situación con la pequeña de la mejor forma posible

- si lo eres mira – le dijo Clare entregándole un papel doblado junto con la fotografía

Emma de inmediato desdoblo el papel y comenzó a leer, no dando crédito a lo que leía

- Oh por Dios!, rayos! De verdad eres mi hija – dijo Emma colocándose de pie – necesito un trago dirigiéndose al mini bar.

- ¿Emma de qué estás hablando? – preguntó Regina intrigada ante la reacción de Emma y mucho más con sus palabras. Emma le pasó el papel que ella acababa de leer, era algo similar a una ficha clínica, pero lo más importante en esa hoja eran las palabras "donador de óvulo Emma Swan"– oh por Dios! – fue lo único que pudo articular Regina.

Continuará... Si? No? todo depende :)


	2. Chapter 2

ONCE y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidores. Me alegro que les haya gustado lo que leyeron en el capítulo anterior, de igual forma espero que les guste este que sigue a continuación.

….

- ¿Emma de qué estás hablando? – preguntó Regina intrigada ante la reacción de Emma y mucho más con sus palabras. Emma le pasó el papel que ella acababa de leer, era algo similar a una ficha clínica, pero lo más importante en esa hoja eran las palabras "donador de óvulo Emma Swan"– oh por Dios! – fue lo único que pudo articular Regina.

**Capítulo 2.**

**Una Vida Diferente**

Emma regresó con un vaso lleno de whiskey, no importaba que aún no fuera medio día, pero el impacto que las noticias que le acababa de dar aquella pequeña niña, la tenía en un estado de shock.

- ¿puedo quedarme entonces? – preguntó Clare, sin entender completamente lo que estaba pasando. Su único objetivo era quedarse para no tener que regresar al orfanato – en serio me comporto bien, pero puedo tratar de hacerlo mejor, pero por favor, déjame quedarme, no quiero volver – comenzando a llorar de forma silenciosa.

Tanto Emma como Regina seguían sin reaccionar, estaban ocurriendo muchas cosas en un instante, así que fue Snow quien actuó en ese momento, tratando de diezmar el stress que observaba en la pequeña.

- Clare cariño, ¿por qué no vas un rato a la otra habitación y ves algo de televisión? Puedes ver una película y te prepararé unas ricas palomitas de maíz – le dijo – Emma, Regina y yo tenemos que hablar de cosas de adultos, pero luego hablaremos contigo ¿está bien?

- ¿no tendré que irme? - Preguntó sollozando

- por ahora, sólo irás a ver un poco de televisión, vamos, te llevo – Snow tomó la mano de la niña y la llevó a la sala de estar. Rápidamente preparó las palomitas y regresó con Emma y Regina quien aún parecían estar perdidas en sus pensamientos.

- creo que no lograremos nada si ustedes dos simplemente se quedan mirando hacia ningún lado – dijo Snow rompiendo el estado de estupefacción en el que se encontraban las otras dos mujeres en la habitación.

- Emma, puedes decirnos de qué se trata todo esto – habló Snow – Regina le pasó el documento para que Snow lo leyera – okay – dijo Snow después de leerlo – así que genéticamente, Clare es tú hija ¿donaste tus óvulos? ¿Por qué? - Le preguntó Snow

- recién había cumplido 19, acababa de salir de la cárcel, estaba desempleada y en la quiebra, alguien me entregó un anuncio cuando salía de un lugar donde acababa de vender sangre para poder sobrevivir un par de días. Recuerdo que decía algo para participar en un ensayo médico, buscaban donantes de óvulos y esperma; pagaban buen dinero y yo lo necesitaba – habló Emma recordando aquella época, una de las más difíciles de su vida – fue un procedimiento sencillo, simplemente tenía que llenar unos formularios, sacaban una muestra de sangre, un par de óvulos, tomaron unas cuantas fotos y eso fue todo, nunca pensé en ello, hasta ahora – finalizó – nunca dijeron que harían inseminaciones in vitro o bebes con ellos, sólo que harían pruebas con genes para buscar cura de enfermedades y esas cosas, no que harían bebes, mis bebes! – dijo entre asustada y enojada.

- pues querida – dijo Regina – creo que la personita que está en la otra habitación dice otra cosa.

- ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Snow.

- lo primero es averiguar de dónde viene, buscar el orfanato donde dice que vivía, es probable que la estén buscando – habló Regina tratando de pensar con claridad en aquel momento y ser lo más razonable posible.

- debemos ser discretos – dijo Emma – no quiero atraer atención hacia Storybrooke, buscaré con mis fuentes, le preguntaremos a Clare lo que sabe y trataremos de hacer todo en el menor tiempo posible, no importa si está puesta la barrera, no quiero intrusos en el pueblo.

- y ¿qué piensan hacer con Clare? – preguntó Snow.

- se quedará con nosotras – dijo Regina antes que Emma pudiera decir una palabra – mientras que averiguamos todo al respecto y podamos tomar una decisión final. Al fin y al cabo, sin importar las circunstancias, ella viene de una parte de Emma, y prometí que cuidaría de ella y todos aquellos con los que tuviera lazos de sangre, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas – dijo firmemente Regina.

- gracias Regina – fue lo único que dijo Emma tomándola de la mano y apretándola con fuerza para luego besar sus nudillos – esto va mucho más allá de tus votos – le sonrió Emma.

- siento haberte golpeado – dijo Regina acariciándole el lado del rostro donde su mano había impactado y dándole un pequeño beso, tratando de enmendar el error que había cometido.

- la próxima vez, pregunta antes de golpear – le dijo Emma sonriendo

- iré por la niña – dijo Snow. Cuando regresaron a la sala sentaron a Clare en medio de Emma y Regina tratando de no asustar a la pequeña.

- Clare – comenzó a hablar Emma – sé que esto es extraño para todos, pero vamos a tratar de remediar todo esto que está pasando ¿está bien? – La niña asintió – vamos a preguntarte algunas cosas y quiero que digas toda la verdad, tengo un súper poder y sabré si me has mentido – le advirtió a la niña – te prometo que por ahora no regresaras al orfanato donde has venido, pero debes decirnos todo sobre ese lugar, ¿lo prometes? – le preguntó Emma.

- si te digo todo – habló la niña – ¿me puedo quedar?

- Mira querida, te prometemos que puedes quedarte mientras resolvemos esta situación – le dijo Regina – y sin importar lo que pase, nos aseguraremos que estés bien, alguien te puede estar buscando en este momento, y puede estar preocupado, no es correcto irse así no más, sin decir nada– finalizó.

- pero no quiero volver – comenzó a sollozar.

- oye – le dijo Emma envolviéndole el rostro con sus manos – si en ese lugar te han hecho algo malo te juro que no tienes que regresar, pero debes decirnos toda la verdad.

- está bien – dijo la niña un poco más calmada.

- okay, ¿cómo supiste de mí? – fue lo primero que le preguntó Emma.

- ummmm una noche me metí en la oficina y busqué mi nombre, y saqué los papeles que te di – respondió de una forma simple.

- ¿desde cuándo sabes leer Clare? – le preguntó Regina desconcertada por la elocuencia con la que hablaba la niña y por su comportamiento en general, pues no era algo común en una niña de 7 años

- desde los tres – respondió la niña con total naturalidad, como si fuera normal, al menos para ella lo era

- Gracioso- dijo Emma – yo también aprendí a esa edad, después que los Swan me regresaron nadie me leía historias. ¿Por qué no te gustaba más el orfanato? – Le preguntó ahora Emma cambiando rápidamente el tema, pues su pasado no era el tema favorito de las tres adultas presentes – ¿te golpearon o te hicieron algo malo?

- No me hicieron nada malo, cuidaban de mí y hacían que les ayudara en la casa y a veces podía ver películas, y era divertido. Muchos niños se iban pero yo seguía ahí, y no me dejaban salir cuando muchos adultos estaban de visita. – les dijo - Pero un día hace poco, el señor Gold dijo que ya era hora de llevarme lejos, a otro lugar, yo no quiero irme a otro lugar, no quiero ir a Wonderland, o a OZ, o al Bosque Encantado, siempre he querido estar aquí – contesto la niña – en Storybrooke, desde que él señor Gold me habló de este lugar, pero no sabía que aquí te encontraría Emma. – sonrió iluminando su carita antes triste.

- Gold- dijeron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo.

- bueno esto ciertamente cambia las cosas – dijo Regina – si el diablillo tiene las narices en esto, todo es más de lo que aparenta ser –te quedarás aquí Clare. Por el momento no quiero que salgas de la casa, te vas a quedar con Snow, mientras que Emma y yo salimos por un momento, pero regresaremos pronto y todo estará bien. – acariciando su cabeza.

Emma siempre se sorprendía al ver lo bien que interactuaba Regina con los niños, sabía exactamente que hacer o que decirles para darles confianza y hacerlos sentir bien.

- pórtate bien con Snow Clare – le dijo Emma – trataremos de no tardarnos mucho.

- está bien, me portaré bien con la abuela – dijo Clare sonriendo, a lo que las tres mujeres reaccionaron de inmediato, no esperaban que la niña tuviera aquel conocimiento.

- ¿tu abuela? - Preguntó Emma olvidando por un momento que si Gold le había mencionado Storybrooke, también era posible que le hubiera hablado de la historia de sus habitantes.

- si la señora Snow es tú madre, y tú eres mi mamá, pues eso la hace mi abuela ¿no es así? - Habló Clare volteando sus ojos en señal de fastidio por la "tontería" que le acababan de preguntar.

- ella tiene razón – dijo Regina –me pregunto de donde habrá sacado tanta brillantez – habló mirando a Emma divertida mientas esta volteaba los ojos de forma idéntica a como la niña lo hubiera hecho minutos antes.

- puedes llamarla como quieras, siempre y cuando ella lo permita – le dijo Emma – volveremos al rato – se despidió rozándole la mejilla con sus dedos – Gracias – dijo dirigiéndose a Snow.

* * *

Sin dar más espera ambas mujeres salieron de la casa rumbo a la casa de empeño de Gold, tenían muchas preguntas que hacer y de una forma u otra obtendrían todas las respuestas a ellas.

- crees en serio que las cosas van a estar bien – le preguntó Emma a Regina mostrándole su vulnerabilidad – no confío en Gold y ahora mucho menos, ¿por qué no dijo nada sobre Clare en todo este tiempo?

- Emma no puedo prometerte que las cosas estarán bien, pero hare todo en mi poder para que así sea – le respondió Regina tomándole la mano –Gold no es de los que hace algo al azar, de eso estoy completamente segura.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de empeño, encontraron a Rumple saliendo de la parte de atrás de la tienda y a Belle tras el mostrador leyendo un libro, el que dejó a un lado, tan pronto vio que las dos mujeres se aproximaban a ella.

- Emma, Regina, que sorpresa, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – les preguntó cordial como siempre.

- queremos hablar con Gold – dijo Regina señalándolo con el dedo – tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos.

- soy todo oídos querida – dijo Gold sarcásticamente.

- ¿Puedes explicarnos qué significa esto? – Habló de nuevo Regina – mostrándole los papeles que Clare había traído consigo.

- Oh, veo que la pequeña Clare halló el camino a casa – dijo con su característico tono burlón – siempre ha sabido que es una niña muy inteligente.

Emma de inmediato se dejó llevar y agarró a Gold de las solapas de su traje sacándole medio cuerpo sobre el mostrador.

- Siempre tan encantadora Sheriff Swan – le dijo – viene de familia, de eso estoy completamente seguro – tratando de liberarse.

- eres una maldito bastardo – fue la respuesta de Emma – quiero que ahora mismo digas todo lo que sabes, no creo que haya sido casualidad aquel ensayo médico, no recuerdo ver a nadie más mientras estuve allí.

- bien Sheriff Swan, usted vio lo que quiso ver, no es mi culpa su ceguera, nadie la obligó a ir a aquel sitio, sólo se le dio una alternativa y usted accedió a ello. – Dijo – aunque claro, si no lo hubiese hecho, yo hubiera encontrado al modo de obtener lo que quería – habló de nuevo burlonamente.

- Eres un maldito desgraciado – le dijo de nuevo Emma pero ahora asentándole un golpe en el rostro.

- Emma suéltalo! – Dijo Belle – ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó.

- Vamos Gold, explícale a Belle porqué de alguna manera obtuviste óvulos de Emma y creaste una niña a partir de uno de ellos – dijo Regina.

- ¿Rumple? – Le preguntó Belle con un tono de súplica - ¿de qué están hablando?

- yo sólo necesitaba un plan B, en caso de que Emma no llegara a Storybrooke para romper la maldición – dijo con toda tranquilidad arreglándose las solapas del traje.

- y creíste que una hija de Emma vendría a hacer su trabajo – le respondió Regina – la estabas alimentando para un día simplemente llevarla al matadero.

- ahí es donde están equivocados – dijo Rumple.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Emma – ¿que esa pequeña no es en realidad mi hija biológica?

- solo la salvadora puede hacer el trabajo de la salvadora – fue la respuesta.

- déjate de jugar con tus palabras crípticas Gold – habló Regina enojada.

- en efecto la pequeña Clare no es hija de la Sheriff Swan, ella es la Sheriff Swan, en una versión más pequeña claro está.

En ese momento nadie dijo nada. Había un silencio absoluto en el lugar, Regina se preguntaba cómo era posible que aquella niña que encontraba en su casa no fuera hija de Emma, sino ella misma.

- como saben, la señorita Swan se presentó en el pueblo y rompió la maldición, así que no tuve la necesidad de usar mi póliza de seguro – finalizó – y ahora que la señorita Clare encontró su camino hasta Storybrooke, mis asuntos con ella hay terminado, para ser honestos, me ha evitado el tener que hacer un viaje desagradable.

- eres un diablillo despreciable – le dijo Regina – que pensabas hacer con ella, ¿llevártela a otra realidad?, ¿dejarla en el orfanato?

- ¿por qué mantenerla en un orfanato Gold? – Le preguntó Emma, para quien evidentemente ese era uno de los puntos que más la frustraban de toda esta situación, pues ella bien sabía cómo era la vida en un orfanato o casa de acogida.

- debía asegurarme que tuviera una vida parecida a la suya por supuesto – Respondió Gold como su fuera lo más natural del mundo – ¿cómo entonces habría obtenido su fuerza, si su vida hubiera estado colmada de comodidades? – finalizó.

- eres un maldito enfermo desgraciado – dijo Emma intentando nuevamente agarrarlo de las solapas del traje y proporcionarle otro golpe, pero Regina la detuvo a tiempo.

- ¿cómo es que pudiste salir del pueblo Gold? – le preguntó Regina – mejor aún ¿Qué hiciste para que Clare fuera posible?

- eso señora alcaldesa, es algo que no le incumbe – le respondió casi mofándose de ella

– Mantente alejado de mi familia Gold, de lo contrario habrá desagradables consecuencias para ti – fue lo último que le dijo Regina antes de tomar de la mano a una Emma ahora calmada y en un estado medio catatónico y salir del lugar.

- Emma cariño, háblame – le dijo Regina tan pronto había sentado a Emma en el asiento del pasajero de su Mercedes – sé que lo que acabamos de descubrir es demasiado, pero juntas podemos resolverlo, tenemos nuestra familia para ayudarnos.

Emma no daba respuesta aún, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, aquella niña que estaba en ese momento en su casa, no era realmente su hija, era un clon, una manipulación del maldito de Gold para salirse con la suya. Pensaba en Clare, en lo esperanzada que estaba de quedarse con su "mamá", pensaba en la vida que ella había vivido, en todos los hogares de acogida y en los orfanatos, recordaba cuanto deseó tener una familia que la amara y así mismo pensaba en lo cruel que había sido Gold al tratar de que Clare viviera una situación similar.

- Emma, cariño, reacciona – le decía Regina mientras la besaba en la frente y la abrazaba.

- me pregunto cuando me volví un Expediente X – dijo Emma

- no eres parte de una conspiración del gobierno que trabaja con los extraterrestres Emma – fue la respuesta de Regina sonriendo un poco al pensar en las ocurrencias de Emma.

- ¿conoces los Expedientes X? - le preguntó Emma sorprendida ante la respuesta de Regina.

- eso no es lo importante aquí Emma – cambió rápidamente el tema - ¿cómo estás?

- estoy bien, un poco sorprendida, confusa, furiosa, pero estoy bien – respondió – Regina – comenzó a hablar Emma – no quiero que la verdad se sepa, no quiero decirle a Clare que no es mi hija como ella lo cree, sino el resultado de un juego de un maldito psicópata enfermo, no quiero quebrar sus ilusiones – finalizó

- haremos lo que tú quieras, pienso que es lo mejor – le respondió Regina – si no quieres que nadie lo sepa, nadie lo sabrá me encargaré de hablar con Belle y Gold – besándola de nuevo en la frente

- ella aún es inocente y tiene esperanza – decía Emma – quiero que tenga una vida normal, que tenga todo lo que necesite, no quiero que, que – comenzó a sollozar – que viva lo que yo – aumentando su llanto.

Regina simplemente la abrazó fuerte, aunque lo habían hablado incontables veces y todo estaba perdonado, Regina no podía dejar totalmente de lado aquel sentimiento de culpa, la complicada vida que Emma había tenido que enfrentar la perseguía muchas de sus noches.

- no te preocupes, le diremos a Clare que va a quedarse, haremos todo el papeleo necesario, le diremos a Henry que tiene una hermana y a David que tiene otra nieta y le daremos a Clare la familia que necesita – besando sus mejillas para secar sus lágrimas – te lo prometo, ella será nuestra hija y nadie le hará daño si yo puedo impedirlo - sellando el trato con un beso en los labios.

- gracias Regina – fue la respuesta de Emma - vamos a casa – le dijo Emma recuperando un poco la compostura – ¿crees que puedas llegar a quererla?, como a una hija así como acabas de decirlo –le preguntó Emma con un poco de duda.

- Emma, amo cada parte de ti, aún tengo la duda de como terminé aceptando casarme contigo – rio un instante – pero ciertamente, si puedo lidiar con la versión full Size de Emma Swan, soy perfectamente capaz de manejar la versión en miniatura – sonrió, y en ese momento recordó como aquella chiquilla se mostró extremadamente confiada con su actitud hacia ella, definitivamente, criar a Clare no sería tan sencillo, sonrió de nuevo y encendió el auto para dirigirse a casa – si se llega a embarazar a los 17, juro que te mato.

**Continuará…**

Sus comentarios son bien recibidos

La verdad no tengo claro que tanto vaya a extenderse la historia, como podría ser un capítulo más, podrían ser varios, todo depende de que tanto interés sigan teniendo. Tampoco tengo claridad sobre qué tan rápido pueda actualizar pero puedo prometer que no será una historia inconclusa.

Si se dieron cuenta, agregué algunos detalles de mi serie favorita. The X-Files :)


	3. Chapter 3

ONCE y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a quienes hay marcado el fic como favorito y a quienes lo están siguiendo. Así es la pequeña Claire es un clon .

….

Emma, amo cada parte de ti, aún tengo la duda de como terminé aceptando casarme contigo – rio un instante – pero ciertamente, si puedo lidiar con la versión full Size de Emma Swan, soy perfectamente capaz de manejar la versión en miniatura – sonrió, y en ese momento recordó como aquella chiquilla se mostró extremadamente confiada con su actitud hacia ella, definitivamente, criar a Clare no sería tan sencillo, sonrió de nuevo y encendió el auto para dirigirse a casa – si se llega a embarazar a los 17, juro que te mato.

**Capítulo 3.**

**Una Vida Diferente**

Al llegar a la casa, Snow estaba sola en la sala tomando una taza de té, Claire estaba realmente agotada y a pesar de su terquedad, la había podido convencer de tomar una siesta, no sin antes haberle hecho prometer que no se desharía de ella mientras estaba dormida.

- ¿qué tal estuvo todo? – Les preguntó Snow – ¿pudieron averiguar algo?

- Sí – comenzó a hablar Regina - el desgraciado quería asegurarse que alguien del linaje de Emma estuviera disponible para romper la maldición en caso que Emma nunca hubiera llegado a Storybrooke o hubiese fallado – le dijo.

- ¿dónde está Claire? – preguntó Emma enfocándose en la niña.

- la convencí de que tomara una siesta, estaba casi dormida pero se rehusaba a irse a la cama temerosa de que fuéramos a llevárnosla mientras dormía, es bastante testaruda – le respondió Snow sonriendo - ¿salió todo bien? ¿Tendremos problemas con Gold?

- ningún problema – se apresuró a Responder Regina – Claire se quedará con nosotros, Rumple no se acercará a nadie de esta familia y todo estará bien.

- así que es oficial – dijo Snow sonriendo – tengo una adorable nieta.

- así es mamá – le respondió Emma – Claire se quedará con nosotros

- no puedo esperar a llevarla de compras, probarle muchos vestidos, peinarla – sonreía – vas a odiar lo mucho que la voy a consentir y a malcriar Emma – le dijo Snow.

- dudo que le gusten mucho los vestidos – sonrió Emma al recordar sus gustos a esa edad – si ella es en algo como yo, te dará mucho trabajo el tratar de hacerla colocarse un vestido.

- ya lo veremos Emma – le dijo Snow – además creo que tendré a Regina de mí parte, y su gusto en la moda es mucho mejor que el tuyo.

- en eso tú madre tiene razón cariño – le dijo Regina abrazándola por la cintura

- ¿cuál es el paso a seguir? – les preguntó Snow

- bueno creo que habrá que organizar todo legalmente, buscaré un abogado que nos asesore. Por fortuna Gold no es el único aquí – dijo Regina.

- Y creo que sería buena idea investigar el lugar de donde viene Claire, dudo que sea un orfanato muy legal después de lo que nos hemos enterado – habló Emma - quiero asegurarme que no puedan rastrearla, que no haya manera de que quieran quitárnosla.

Regina se había retirado a su estudio para hacer varias llamadas para comenzar a realizar arreglos sobre la situación legal que estarían enfrentando; mientras Snow y Emma se había dirigido a la cocina a preparar algo de comer.

- mamá – habló tímidamente Emma – ¿crees que en verdad todo va a salir bien?

- desde luego Emma, todos estamos aquí para ayudar – le dijo – Regina, David, Henry y yo, somos una familia, no la más convencional del mundo, pero una familia al fin y al cabo.

- ¿crees que debemos decirle toda la verdad a Henry?– le preguntó

- no lo sé Emma, es algo que debes hablar con Regina, pero en mi opinión, hay verdades que sería mejor no conocerlas en su totalidad – le contestó, siendo consciente cómo algunas verdades eran capaz de hacer un gran daño.

Emma pensó entonces que la decisión de no decirle la verdad a su madre era la correcta, no había necesidad de complicar la situación aún más, además, Snow parecía contenta con simplemente tener a Claire como su nieta.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Regina se unió con ellas en la cocina.

- miren a quién me encontré en las escaleras – dijo Regina dejando pasar a Claire a la cocina.

- hola – les dijo Claire, aun frotándose los ojos

- hola cariño – le dijo Snow colocándose a su altura – ¿dormiste bien? ¿Tienes hambre? - Claire simplemente asintió.

Regina la ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas, para que esperara le sirvieran de comer y luego se sentó a su lado, la miraba y pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en menos de 24 horas, el cómo apareció Claire en su puerta, el creer que era la hija de Emma y finalmente la confesión de Gold. Pensaba en cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante, cómo reaccionaría Henry ante los nuevos acontecimientos, qué le dirían al resto del pueblo, ¿podría mantener a raya y alejado de su familia a Gold?. Cientos de pensamientos y preguntas agolpaban su mente, haciéndola sentir vulnerable e insegura por su familia; pero ella era Regina Mills, la Ex Reina Malvada y no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer o a quien tuviera que enfrentarse, su familia estaría a salvo ella ya había perdido suficiente en la vida, y no estaba dispuesta a perder nada más.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente Emma y Snow sirvieron la mesa y las cuatro comieron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo o desagradable, todo lo contrario, parecía como si sus vidas no hubiesen cambiado inesperadamente en un parpadeo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Claire de inmediato se puso en pié y comenzó a recoger sus platos sucios y los llevó al fregadero, regresó y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con los de Emma hasta que Regina se percató de lo que estaba pasando, ella había recordado lo que Claire les había dicho a ella y a Snow un par de horas antes.

- Querida, deja eso – le dijo con voz dulce – no tienes que recoger la mesa y llevar los platos al fregadero.

- puedo hacerlo, quiero ayudar – le respondió Claire – prometo que no dejaré que se caigan y haré un buen trabajó, quedarán limpios.

En ese momento el corazón de Emma se encogió, la actitud de Claire en aquel instante ella la conocía a la perfección, era la forma en la que un niño huérfano hacía notar que valía la pena el que lo escogieran para ser llevado a casa.

- Claire deja eso y ven aquí – le dijo Emma. La niña dejó los platos en su destino, y regresó al lado de Emma quien la alzó y la sentó en sus piernas – si quieres ayudar puedes hacerlo, pero no sientas que es tu obligación o que tienes que hacerlo para demostrarnos que vales la pena – colocando la mano bajo la barbilla de la niña y levantándole el rostro – para nosotros tú vales montones y montones, tú eres importante para nosotros – dándole un beso en la frente – y por eso vas a quedarte aquí en esta casa, con Regina y conmigo y también con Henry; ¿sabes que tienes un hermano mayor? te vamos a querer y a cuidar y tendrás abuelos que te van a malcriar – continuaba hablando Emma con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y no era la única, porque en ese momento tanto Regina como Snow lloraban profusamente; al igual que Claire quien se había aferrado con fuerza al cuello de Emma.

- ¿en serio voy a quedarme? – preguntaba Claire en medio de sollozos.

- desde luego dulzura – le dijo Regina quien se había unido al abrazo de Emma y Claire – vas a quedarte para siempre.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, todo había resultado más fácil de lo que esperaban en las cuestiones legales, el abogado había hecho su investigación tan pronto Regina habló con él, al parecer Emma Swan era la guardián legal de Claire Swan, por lo que no habría necesidad de iniciar trámites reglamentarios sobre la custodia de la niña, bueno, quizás tendrían que hacerlo para legalizar la adopción por parte de Regina, pero ese detalle podría realizarse con total normalidad, sin la premura del momento.

Emma se había contactado con unos de sus antiguos colegas, solicitando le devolvieran algunos favores para que investigaran aquel orfanato, y se encargaran de colocar las cosas en orden si encontraban algo fuera de lugar.

Claire únicamente llevó consigo una muda de ropa extra, definitivamente tendrían que llevarla de compras y no sólo para comprar ropa, tendrían que hacer los arreglos necesarios para decorar la habitación de huéspedes en la que la niña había pasado la noche y convertirla en el cuarto de una niña de 7 años. Snow casi había suplicado que le permitieran a ella llevar a la niña de compras, mientras Emma y Regina se encargaban de lo demás. Finalmente Snow había ganado su "discusión" de llevar a su recién descubierta nieta de compras, sin olvidar las advertencias de que fuera discreta y tratara de no exponer a la niña, pues aún debían pensar exactamente que les dirían a los habitantes del pueblo sobre su nueva habitante.

Luego de un par de horas de compras, para sorpresa de Emma, y felicidad de Snow, Claire había escogido un par de vestidos para su nuevo guardarropa.

* * *

Finalmente la noche había llegado luego de un extenuante día, Emma y Regina habían preparado el baño a Claire y entre ambas la arroparon en la cama, quizás leer un cuento habría sido una buena idea, pero tan pronto su cabeza tocó la almohada, la niña estaba completamente dormida. La pequeña se veía tranquila en incluso una sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro, al igual que en el de dos mujeres que habían aceptado un cambio radical en sus vidas.

Ya en su habitación, listas para dormir una en brazos de la otra, Emma y Regina guardaban silencio, trataban de disfrutar aquel instante de paz.

- Regina – comenzó a hablar Emma - ¿qué vamos a decirle a Henry? – le preguntó - sé que prometimos que no le mentiríamos pero no creo que decirle toda la verdad sea lo mejor o más conveniente

- le diremos lo mismo que sabe Snow, que es la historia que también sabrá David - le contestó – y para el resto del pueblo – habló Regina – me temo que tendremos que maquillar un poco la historia, incluso, tal vez tendremos que manchar un poco su reputación señorita Swan – dijo riendo – ¿cómo vine a casarme con una mujer libertina que deja hijos regados por el mundo? – Habló colocando su mejor voz dramática– no te preocupes querida, para el resto la historia será que la hija que creías no había sobrevivido en el parto, fue sólo una confusión del hospital, y ahora apareció de nuevo en tu vida y de paso en la mía – besándola en la frente.

- sabía que por algo me había casado contigo Regina Swan – dijo Emma y antes de que Regina protestara Emma la interrumpió – estamos en nuestra habitación, así que puedo llamarte por tú nombre legal aunque hayas logrado que el resto del pueblo no lo sepa – y ante aquel argumento, Regina no pudo protestar.

- Regina – la llamó Emma - ¿cómo es que sabes de los Expedientes Secretos X? – le preguntó

- ¿en serio Emma? – le respondió Regina

- es una pregunta legítima – fue la respuesta de Emma – vamos! Dime!

- duerme bien cariño – fue la respuesta de Regina – la verdad estará allá afuera mañana – habló de nuevo para molestar a Emma.

Cuando Regina despertó, no pudo evitar sentirse "atrapada" y cuando abrió los ojos rápidamente descubrió el motivo, se hallaba en medio de dos Swans, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento de la noche, Claire entró a su habitación y se acostó a su lado y ciertamente dormía plácidamente y en una posición igual a la de Emma. Emma quien sintió que su esposa estaba despierta pero aún no salía de la cama como era costumbre una vez hubiera despertado, quiso saber que estaba pasando y rápidamente halló la respuesta al ver a la niña dormida.

- ¿a qué hora llegó? – fue la pregunta de Emma.

- se tanto como tú cariño – fue la respuesta de Regina – así que muévete para que pueda salir – le dijo.

- ¿y por qué no la despiertas a ella? – le respondió Emma.

- ¿no estarás hablando en serio? – Le preguntó Regina – está dormida y se ve adorable

- porque ella es la invasora en mi cama – respondió Emma en forma infantil. Mientras hablaban, la niña despertó y se sentó en la cama.

- hola – dijo frotándose los ojos – tuve una pesadilla y estaba oscuro y tenía miedo, así que vine – les dijo antes que ellas pudieran preguntar por qué se encontraba allí y no en su habitación, donde la habían dejado la noche anterior.

- te prometo que te compraré una lámpara para que la uses en la noche y te sientas segura – le dijo Emma en tono cariñoso – pero de ahora en adelante, siempre debes de tocar antes de entrar si esa puerta está cerrada, sin importar la hora, ¿entendido señorita? – le dijo Emma en un todo que denotaba autoridad pero que a la vez era suave

- umjum – respondió Claire asintiendo con la cabeza – lo siento no volverá a pasar.

- está bien – le dijo Emma sonriendo – ahora ve a tú cuarto y ponte muy bonita porque vas a conocer a tu hermano y tu abuelo.

Los ojos de Claire se iluminaron y antes de salir corriendo de la habitación les dio un beso a cada una, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que regresara, y antes de entrar tocó la puerta como Emma se lo había indicado minutos antes.

- si Claire – respondió Regina.

- Gracias – habló Claire y se retiró de nuevo con una sonrisa.

Continuará….

Sus comentarios son bienvenidos, se escuchan ideas y sugerencias, nunca se sabe y pueden ir acorde con la idea general que tengo de la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

ONCE y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a quienes hay marcado el fic como favorito y a quienes lo están siguiendo.

….

- está bien – le dijo Emma sonriendo – ahora ve a tú cuarto y ponte muy bonita porque vas a conocer a tu hermano y tu abuelo.

Los ojos de Claire se iluminaron y antes de salir corriendo de la habitación les dio un beso a cada una, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que regresara, y antes de entrar tocó la puerta como Emma se lo había indicado minutos antes.

- si Claire – respondió Regina.

- Gracias – habló Claire y se retiró de nuevo con una sonrisa.

**Capítulo 4.**

**Una Vida Diferente**

Emma y Regina no demoraron mucho en estar listas para iniciar el día, debían preparar el desayuno y tratar de mantener la calma para aquello que les vendría en poco tiempo. David sería algo sencillo de manejar, pero no podían negarlo, se sentían un poco preocupadas por la reacción que pudiera tener Henry ante lo que estaba pasando, y mucho más sabiendo que no iban a decirle toda la verdad.

Cuando estaban sentadas tomando su desayuno, sintieron la puerta abrirse y seguidamente la voz de Henry anunciando su llegada. Antes de que entrara a la cocina, Regina había ido a recibirlo en la sala de estar, pues quería prepararlo para presentarle a Claire. Snow que estaba junto a David, miró a Regina y sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras, se dirigió a la cocina para hacerle compañía a Claire y así Emma pudiera unirse a Regina y entre ambas contarle lo sucedido a David y Henry, lo que les tomó no demasiado tiempo, a pesar de lo complicado de la situación.

- así que esta niña, Claire – hablo David – ¿así que es tú hija biológica, pero a la vez no la diste a luz? – Preguntó un poco confundido David – y ¿de casualidad su padre no será Pulgarcito o algo así? Suspiró – y yo que pensé que esta familia no podría ser más extraña – sonriendo.

- ¿y se quedará a vivir con nosotros? – preguntó Henry quien apenas y estaba entendiendo lo que estaba pasando, o cómo las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante, a pesar de ser un joven de casi 13 años.

- desde luego querido – le contestó Regina – tú serás su hermano mayor y Emma y yo seremos sus madres, seremos una familia – completó.

- nosotros ya somos una familia – respondió el joven – no quiero que las cosas cambien, yo no pedí una hermana.

- chico – comenzó a hablar Emma al ver la reacción de su hijo – sé que muchas veces no deseamos que nuestra vida cambie, pero en ocasiones esos cambios son parte de lo que debe ser – continuó – si yo no te hubiera aceptado en mi vida, si no me hubiera permitido cambiar, no estaríamos aquí – acercándose a él y tomándolo por los hombros – no te pido que aceptes de inmediato a Claire, sólo quiero que le des una oportunidad, eso es todo – le dijo sonriendo.

- el que Claire esté aquí con nosotros, no significa que vayamos a quererte menos Henry – habló Regina – tú eres nuestro hijo, y siempre serás mi pequeño príncipe – besándolo en la frente – iré por Claire.

En menos de un minuto, Regina había regresado a la sala de estar acompañada de Claire y seguida por Snow. La niña había decidido usar uno de los vestidos nuevos que Snow le había comprado, uno blanco con ribetes purpura, y con su dorado cabello trenzado; se había tomado muy en serio eso de ponerse muy bonita para conocer a los hombres de la familia. Regina estaba sorprendida por la actitud casi tímida que había asumido Claire, poco veía de la niña confiable que llegó a su casa sola en la madrugada solicitando ver a Emma Swan, pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, si se detenía a pensarlo un poco, desde su llegada, Claire estaba mostrándose cada vez más como una niña de 7 años, con miedos y vulnerabilidades, cómo si la "armadura" que llevaba en el inicio se estuviera derrumbando.

- Claire, cariño, ellos son Henry y David – dijo Regina – David, Henry, ella es Claire Swan.

David rápidamente se acercó a la niña y se colocó a su altura, le extendió la mano y le habló cariñosamente para darle confianza.

- Vaya! Sí que eres una adorable princesa – le dijo David – soy David, y al parecer soy tu abuelo y no sé si ya te lo dijeron, pero tienes prohibido cualquier cita hasta los 30 años, tal vez un poco más – acariciándole ahora el rostro a la niña.

- ¿Tú eres el príncipe Charming de mi abuela Snow? - le preguntó la niña.

- el mismo – le respondió David - a sus órdenes princesa – hizo una reverencia haciendo sonreír a la niña.

Emma estaba aguantando sus deseos de llorar, aquella escena le enternecía el corazón, se alegraba de que su "hija" pudiera tener una vida diferente a la que ella tuvo; ver a David actuar de aquella forma con la niña casi le causaba envidia; pero sabía que aunque no podía devolver el tiempo y cambiar su pasado (aunque tampoco era algo que deseara) estaba agradecida de que tenía una buena relación con su padre.

Henry también se acercó aunque con mucha más cautela, no quería reconocerlo, pero sentía celos de la atención que aquella niña quien apareció de repente estaba recibiendo de sus madres y sus abuelos, pero como su madre le había dicho, iba a darle una oportunidad a aquella niña, al fin de cuentas era la hija de su mamá Emma, lo que la hacía su hermana.

- Hola – le dijo Henry – ¿cuántos años tienes? – le preguntó.

- 7, los acabo de cumplir – dijo Claire

- te ves más pequeña para tener esa edad – le dijo Henry y ciertamente la niña era un poco baja de peso y estatura.

- creceré – fue la respuesta de Claire ante lo cual todos sonrieron, incluso Henry

- ¿en qué grado vas en la escuela? - le preguntó de nuevo.

- nunca he ido - contestó - me enseñaban en el orfanato.

- ahora iras a la escuela, nos encargaremos de eso - le dijo Regina lo que Claire sonrió

- me agrada - dijo finalmente Henry - siempre es bueno tener alguien a quien culpar.

- ni lo sueñes chico – le dijo Emma a Henry besándolo en la cabeza como gesto de agradecimiento ante lo que estaba haciendo.

- creen que debemos almorzar aquí o podemos ir todos juntos a Granny's – preguntó David

- creo que lo mejor sería que almorzáramos aquí y comiéramos en Granny's – dijo Snow – nos daría tiempo de hacer algunos arreglos y tener todo listo para la noche.

- me parece bien – dijo Regina – sólo tendrías que llamar a tú amigo el enano y él se encargará de esparcir la noticia.

- tienes razón Regina – dijo David mostrándose de acuerdo con ella.

- puedes encargarle la comida a Granny – continuó Regina – dile que ponga todo a mi cuenta.

- ¿de qué preparaciones están hablando? – preguntó Emma confusa.

- de la presentación de Claire por supuesto – le respondió Regina como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- ¿presentación? ¿Cuál presentación? – preguntó aún confundida.

- ante el pueblo y sus habitantes – respondió Snow.

- ¿y por qué tenemos que hacer eso? – preguntó Emma pensando en lo incómoda que la hacía sentir pensar en aquella situación, el hecho de ser la atención de todas las miradas.

- porque acordamos en mantener algunas de las costumbres del viejo mundo – comenzó Snow – para ellos aún somos sus líderes, la familia real, así que es nuestro deber para con ellos.

- Claire es tú hija Emma y ahora técnicamente también es hija de Regina, y además es nuestra nieta – sonrió – ¿puedes imaginar a alguien con mayor relación con la realeza aparte de Claire o Henry?

- ¿y si Claire no quiere pasar por todo esto? – preguntó Emma.

- Claire, querida ven un momento – llamó Regina a la niña que se había alejado un poco con Henry quien estaba aprovechando para conocerla mejor. Emma tenía razón, tal vez no deberían apresurarse y hacer algo para lo que quizás Claire no estuviera preparada o en desacuerdo

- si señora Regina – dijo Claire al acercarse.

- puedes decirme solo Regina, dulzura – le respondió a lo que la niña sonrió –esta noche habrá una fiesta, allí estarán todas las personas del pueblo y ellos querrán conocerte y queremos que te conozcan ahora que vas a vivir en el pueblo – sonrió – ¿qué te parece? ¿Quieres conocer a las personas del pueblo?

- ¿una fiesta para mí?– dijo Claire entre sorprendida y emocionada - ¿cómo una fiesta de cumpleaños? Porque mi cumpleaños fue hace dos días.

- bueno – comenzó a hablar Emma – creo que lo podremos incluir – dijo.

- ¿incluirán globos y habrá ponqué? – Preguntó Claire entusiasmada – nunca he tenido una fiesta – dijo emocionada

- creo que eso responde a tú pregunta si quería o no ser el objeto de toda la atención señorita Swan – le dijo Regina al oído a Emma con su característico tono sarcástico de superioridad.

Claire de inmediato se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la sala con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Claire no corras en la casa – le dijo Regina - ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó.

- voy a cambiarme el vestido, no quiero que se ensucie para la noche – fue la respuesta de la niña, pero antes de que alguna de las mujeres adultas pudiera decirle que no tenía que preocuparse por ello, la niña ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Segundos después Emma comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y llamó a Henry para que se le uniera

- ¿A dónde vas cariño? – le preguntó Regina a los dos miembros de su familia que estaban retirándose

- a comprar bombas, serpentinas y un cartel de cumpleaños - le respondió – y de paso a la pastelería para comprar suficiente para todos.

- es en estos momentos donde sé porque dije sí, acepto - le respondió Regina sonriendo – lleva todo a la cafetería, nos encargaremos de los demás detalles y Snow y David ayudarán con la decoración.

Emma y Henry tenían todo lo necesario para la decoración de la cafetería y lo tenían guardado en el auto, cuando se dirigían hacia la pastelería Emma finalmente cortó el silencio que los había acompañado desde que habían salido de casa.

- ¿Qué piensas de todo esto chico? – le preguntó Emma – puedes decirme la verdad

- es extraño - le respondió – quería tener un hermano y no lo tuve y ahora tengo una hermana – continuó – y no es un bebe lo que es bueno – sonrió – parece divertida y se emociona con cosas simples, cuando estaba con ella sus ojos estaban un poco tristes, pero luego mamá le dijo lo de la fiesta y se puso tan feliz, me gustaría seguir viendo esa expresión en su rostro – le dijo – parece una niña agradable y lo repito, siempre es bueno tener a quien culpar, o un cómplice – finalizó

- gracias Henry – le respondió Emma – ¿cuándo creciste tanto?– viendo realmente que aquel joven era su hijo, el mismo niñito que la había ido a buscar a Boston

Básicamente compraron todos los pasteles de la tienda, tenía que ser da aquella forma para que todos los invitados tuvieran una tajada. Como Regina les indicó, llevaron todo a la cafetería donde Snow y David los estaban esperando; el mensaje ya había sido enviado, la familia Real, los convidaba a un celebración, donde se daría un importante anuncio, por ahora nadie exceptuando a Ruby y Granny sabían que estarían presentando a un nuevo miembro de la familia.

Después de dejar las cosas en la cafetería y ayudar un rato con la decoración del lugar, Emma y Henry habían regresado a la casa justo para la hora del almuerzo, por lo que encontraron a Regina y Claire en la cocina, terminando de preparar los alimentos.

- perfecto Claire – decía Regina – ahora sólo debes colocar la vinagreta

- ¿y qué tal un poco de pimienta? – preguntó la niña

- puede funcionar dulzura – le dijo Regina pasándole la especia a la niña. La pequeña aplicó un poco de pimienta, revolvió y le dio a probar un poco a Regina – delicioso! – Levantando la mirada para ver a los recién llegados – creo que la inhabilidad para cocinar no es una condición genética – sonrió – nosotras cocinamos ustedes pondrán la mesa – les dijo.

Oficialmente estaba teniendo su primer almuerzo, los cuatro juntos como familia, Regina les preguntó sobre las compras, mientras Claire les decía orgullosa como había ayudado con la comida y como ella sola había preparado la ensalada. A pesar de que todo ocurrió de forma reciente, las cosas parecían estarse acoplando estupendamente. Emma finalmente no le compró a Claire su nueva lámpara porque Henry decidió que le daría la suya como regalo de bienvenida.

La tarde pasó rápido y pronto todos en la casa estaban apresurándose para estar listos y a tiempo para la celebración. Emma había ayudado a Claire con su baño y a vestirse para el evento, un vestido nuevo que Regina le había ayudado a escoger y finalmente fue Regina quien la ayudó con el cabello, ya que Emma fracasó aparatosamente, no entendía como no pudo manejar un cabello que básicamente era igual que el suyo. Pero a pesar de todos los impases, la familia estuvo lista a tiempo; tomaron el auto de Regina, mágicamente ella había hecho aparecer un asiento para niños antes en la tarde. Aún se preguntaban cómo la gente no notó que una niña pequeña anduviera sola por las calles, que hubiese tomado un autobús y luego caminar un largo trayecto hasta llegar a la casa; pero eso era algo que tendrían que averiguar en otra ocasión, pues ya habían arribado a su destino.

Desde fuera se podían apreciar los globos, las serpentinas y el ambiente festivo que rodeaba el lugar, el cual se encontraba prácticamente a reventar. Quizás hubiese sido mejor si la ubicación de la fiesta la hubieron programado en un lugar más amplio, pero ahora no era el momento indicado para arrepentimientos.

Rápidamente Emma y Regina bajaron del auto y ayudaron a Claire a salir. La niña realmente lucía preciosa, mucho más que en la mañana y realmente parecía una pequeña princesa; Emma de nuevo se contuvo, las emociones la estaban agolpando, pero se sentía enormemente feliz.

- ¿nerviosa? – le preguntó a la niña, a lo que esta respondió negativamente moviendo la cabeza, Claire más que nerviosa estaba tremendamente emocionada, tanto que parecía brillar ante la alegría que se reflejaba en su rostro.

- ¿listas? – Les preguntó Regina colocándose a la derecha de la niña y tomándola de la mano, indicándole con la mirada a Emma que hiciera los mismo "parte del protocolo" – ¿listo Henry? – le preguntó al muchacho quien asintió y tomó la delantera para ingresar al local.

**Continuará….**

**Sé que es un capítulo más corto de lo habitual, pero el trabajo me ha tenido ocupada, al igual que la otra historia que no pude evitar publicar y escribir en paralelo con esta. Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE.**

Ya saben ONCE y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Gracias por sus comentarios

Todos los errores son míos así que de antemano les ofrezco una disculpa.

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Rápidamente Emma y Regina bajaron del auto y ayudaron a Claire a salir. La niña realmente lucía preciosa, mucho más que en la mañana y realmente parecía una pequeña princesa; Emma de nuevo se contuvo, las emociones la estaban agolpando, pero se sentía enormemente feliz.

- ¿nerviosa? – le preguntó a la niña, a lo que esta respondió negativamente moviendo la cabeza, Claire más que nerviosa estaba tremendamente emocionada, tanto que parecía brillar ante la alegría que se reflejaba en su rostro.

- ¿listas? – Les preguntó Regina colocándose a la derecha de la niña y tomándola de la mano, indicándole con la mirada a Emma que hiciera los mismo "parte del protocolo" – ¿listo Henry? – le preguntó al muchacho quien asintió y tomó la delantera para ingresar al local.

Cuando entraron pudieron confirmar lo que a penas y observaron desde fuera, el ambiente festivo del lugar, lleno de globos de todos los colores, pues aún no sabían cuál era el color favorito de la niña. Tan pronto vieron entrar a las mujeres acompañadas de la pequeña, de inmediato todos guardaron silencio y David tomó la vocería.

- amigos, ciudadanos de Storybrook, gracias a todos por acudir esta noche – dijo el príncipe – muchos se preguntan por qué han sido llamados con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, pero les aseguro que es por una buena razón. Como bien saben acordamos mantener vivas algunas de las tradiciones de nuestra tierra natal, y ese es uno de los motivos por los que estamos aquí hoy, para honrar esa tradición. Snow – dijo cediéndole la palabra a su esposa.

- Y cómo parte de esa tradición, queremos presentarles a un nuevo miembro de nuestra familia – dijo Snow - la princesa Claire Emilie Swan-Mills – todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear, y en ese momento la niña se sintió un poco intimidada, apretando más fuerte las manos de Emma y Regina quienes no demoraron un segundo en responder de la misma manera.

- no sólo estamos aquí para presentarles a nuestra hija – comenzó a hablar Regina con su tono de "reina" – queremos además celebrar junto con ustedes su séptimo cumpleaños.

En ese mismo instante, Ruby hacía su entrada llevado uno de los pasteles que Emma había comprado con 7 velas encendidas, llevándolo a la mesa de centro en donde ahora se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia real, rodeando a su integrante más joven. Emma entonces, para seguir el protocolo como se lo había indicado Regina y sus padres, se hincó a la altura de la niña y le colocó una pequeña tiara en la cabeza.

- feliz cumpleaños Claire – le dijo besándola en la frente – aparentemente esto era mío y debía pasárselo a mi primera hija en su séptimo cumpleaños, y tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo si alguna vez tienes una hija, o una nieta – le sonrió Emma mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – así que tendrás que cuidar bien de ella.

- esto ha sido parte de mi familia por generaciones – le dijo Regina a la niña mostrándole un anillo de oro blanco y brillantes – sé que no podrás lucirlo en tú dedo en mucho tiempo, así que lo podrás llevar en esta cadena – colocándosela alrededor del cuello.

- gracias - respondió la niña abrazándola con todas las fuerzas que tenía y luego haciendo lo mismo con Regina.

Sin dar mucha espera, todos comenzaron a cantarle el cumpleaños a la niña, quien no disimulaba su emoción, no se hizo esperar cuando le dijeron que apagara las velas y pidiera un deseo. Claire sonreía y Emma también lo hacía; lo cual llenaba de una enorme satisfacción a Regina, ella se prometió así misma, que haría todo por hacer a Emma feliz, para tratar de enmendar el sufrimiento que indirectamente le causó en sus primeros años.

Regina, Emma, Snow y David habían acordado en que cada uno le contaría la historia de cómo Claire había llegado de nuevo a manos de Emma. Rápidamente se esparció la noticia de cómo era posible la actual presencia de Claire en el pueblo, como ya lo habían decidido, la versión oficial era que gracias a una negligencia del hospital le habían informado a Emma que su bebe había nacido muerta, pero recientemente Emma fue contactada luego que un funcionario del hospital confesara haber realizado un fraude con la bebe en un intento de venderla a una pareja, pero al haber fallado, la había dejado en un orfanato. La historia si bien parecía algo elaborada, todos la creyeron, pues finalmente cada uno de ellos, era un personaje de cuentos de hadas.

Durante la noche todos se divirtieron, la comida estuvo deliciosa al igual que los pasteles que Emma consiguió horas antes, nadie hubiera advertido que aquella celebración fue planificada tan sólo unas horas antes. La fiesta había durado casi hasta la media noche, durante todo ese tiempo, todos los ciudadanos se acercaron a Emma y Regina presentando sus respetos y felicitaciones y al mismo tiempo otorgándole a la niña un obsequio.

- ¿podemos irnos a casa? – Le preguntó Claire a Regina - tengo sueño – le dijo frotándose los ojos

- claro dulzura – le contestó Regina – iré por tu madre y tu hermano para que nos vayamos, ¿está bien? – le preguntó a la niña quien asintió con la cabeza, acomodándose en la silla en la que estaba sentada.

- Emma cariño, es hora de irnos, Claire está cansada y a punto de dormirse – le dijo enseñándole a la niña cabeceando en la silla - creo que finalmente la emoción del día la golpeó – sonrió

- okay, iré por Henry – le respondió sonriendo – tu lleva a la niña al auto, mientras que Henry y yo nos encargamos de recoger algunos de los regalos, le diré a mis padres que nos ayuden con los otros.

Regina se acercó hasta la niña la bajó de la silla y la llevó de la mano hasta el auto, abrió la puerta y acomodó a la niña en su asiento asegurándose que todo estaba en orden.

- ¿te divertiste? – le preguntó Regina.

- si – le respondió la niña en medio de bostezos – me gustó la comida

- no esperaba menos – sonrió Regina al recordar la afinidad de Emma con la comida - sé que no habían muchos niños de tu edad, pero los vas a tener en la escuela - le dijo.

- fue una gran fiesta – dijo adormilada – gracias Regina, nunca había tenido una – hablo de nuevo.

- lo sé, pero de ahora en adelante vas a tener muchas fiestas – fue la respuesta.

Emma y Henry se unieron minutos después guardando algunos de los obsequios en el auto, alistándose finalmente para ir a casa. Cuando hubieron llegado a su destino, Claire estaba dormida en su asiento; Regina se encargaría de ella mientras que los otros dos miembros de la familia se hacían nuevamente cargo de los paquetes. Regina con cuidado depositó a Claire en la cama y comenzó a cambiarla, la niña se había despertado un poco y trataba de ayudar en la tarea. Cuando estuvo completamente lista, Regina encendió la lámpara que le había obsequiado Henry para que la utilizara cuando fuera a dormir, y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

- Regina – habló la niña – en verdad vas a ser mi mamá? – le preguntó Claire.

- así es dulzura – le respondió – si tú quieres seré tu otra mamá – acariciándole el cabello.

- okay – fue la respuesta – me contarás mañana un cuento antes de dormir? – dijo la pequeña antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

- por su puesto – le respondió Regina quien la observaba mientras de acariciaba el cabello.

- creo que la debilidad de los Swan hacia ti es genética – le dijo Emma quien estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta, viendo como su esposa arropaba a su recién encontrada hija de forma cariñosa y protectora.

- que puedo decir, al parecer soy irresistible – siendo humilde como siempre.

- felicidades, al parecer eres la madre de una hermosa niña - le dijo Emma abrazándola por la espalda y dirigiéndola hacia su habitación – y debo decir además que es una niña bastante hermosa.

- tengo que admitirlo señorita Swan, poseo una debilidad por los Swan, al parecer no puedo resistirme ante esos rostros con miradas tan encantadoramente adorables – rió – y esos redondos ojos verdes con mirada de cachorrito herido – le bromeó Regina

- oh señora Swan, usted está en serios problemas, totalmente puedo imaginar como esa pequeña y adorable niña que acabas de arropar, va dentro de poco tiempo a tenerte envuelta en su pequeña mano – rio ahora Emma – esos ojos como lo dices son infalibles.

- fue más rápida que tú cariño – le dijo a Emma – ella ya me tiene – besando a Emma en los labios.

- sabes que eso no es justo señora Swan, yo no puedo competir con esas adorables mejillas y esos redondos ojos verdes o ese puchero que hace inconscientemente – dijo Emma - maldición! ¿Cuándo pasó esto Regina? - Percatándose que ella estaba tanto o más perdida por aquella niña que su esposa.

- no lo sé cariño, quizás entre el gracias al salir de esta habitación en la mañana y el nunca he tenido una fiesta o entre el ayudarla a escoger su ropa y el apagar las velas – sonrió Regina – es difícil decidirlo.

- ¿qué tan jodidas estamos? – preguntó Emma.

- en la escala de 1 a 10, creo que 11 sería un número aproximado – le respondió mientras se alistaba para irse a la cama.

- 11, sí creo que es el número adecuado – le respondió Emma.

- alguna vez lo pensaste? – preguntó Emma

- pensar qué cariño? Puedo leer tus miradas y expresiones, pero aún no consigo leerte los pensamientos, así que si puedes articular dos pensamientos coherentes te estaría profundamente agradecida – le respondió Regina

- muy graciosa señora Alcaldesa – le dijo Emma – muy graciosa. Si te pensaste que tendríamos otro hijo.

- siendo honesta – dijo Regina – lo pensé una o dos veces

- y porqué nunca me dijiste nada? – le preguntó Emma

- quizás pensé que no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo – le respondió

- y ahora que tenemos además de Henry a Claire – prosiguió Emma – te gustaría tener un bebe?

- creo que por ahora tenemos las manos llenas Emma – sonrió – tú querrías un bebe? – le preguntó ahora Regina

- nunca me planteé la posibilidad de tener otro hijo, antes de llegar aquí ni siquiera me planteaba la idea de tener un hogar estable y una familia; pero llegué al pueblo y todo cambió porque conocí a Henry y el me trajo a ti – sonrió recorriendo la nariz de Regina con la punta de su dedo índice – sabes, si me lo hubieras dicho te habría dicho que sí sin siquiera pensarlo – habló de nuevo – la sola idea de hacerte feliz me hace feliz y compartir contigo el cuidar de otro ser humano contigo, ser un equipo, es algo que me gusta, y me hace sentir orgullosa, porque siempre pensé que como madre nunca tendría una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y tú me enseñaste lo contrario, así que gracias Regina – besándole la punta de la nariz.

- ha sido todo un placer señorita Swan – le respondió – y hablando de hijos – comenzó – crees que Henry tendrá problemas para adaptarse a esta nueva situación? – preguntó Regina – ya no es un niño, pero siempre ha estado acostumbrado a recibir toda la atención. Se comportó bastante distante cuando conoció a Claire.

- Henry es un buen chico, es natural sentirse algo celoso si de repente tienes un nuevo hermano – habló Emma – pasé por eso varias veces cuando estuve en el sistema, e incluso cuando mis padres hablaron de en un futuro intentar tener otro hijo – le dijo – pero Henry mejoró en el resto del día, sólo dale un poco de tiempo para ajustarse, verás que todo saldrá bien – finalizó.

- eso espero - le respondió Regina acomodándose para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal en la casa para un domingo, Regina siempre era la primera en estar de pie, esta mañana en particular quería hacer un desayuno espacial para su familia, si bien el día anterior pasaron un buen rato juntos, no podía negar que la ansiedad de la fiesta, los preparativos para la misma y los nervios, no les permitieron estar enfocados realmente en ellos mismos y en cómo serían sus vidas de ahora en adelante; era precisamente ese día que todo iniciaba para los cuatro. Cuando se dirigía a la cocina, algo llamó la atención, unos suaves ronquidos que provenían de la sala de estar. Cuando entró se encontró a Henry y Claire dormidos en el sofá, cubiertos por una cobija. Henry tenía un brazo protectoramente sobre su hermana y ella estaba acurrujada junto a él. Cuando Regina quiso retirarse del lugar con una sonrisa bastante difícil de esconder, sintió el sonido que indicaba acababan de tomar una foto.

- es realmente tierno – dijo Emma sonriendo – pero también es material de chantaje y para avergonzar que podemos usar a nuestro favor en el futuro con cualquiera de los dos – sonrió ahora con malicia.

- bien pensado – le respondió Regina – vamos a hacer el desayuno – tomando a Emma de la mano.

El motivo de porqué los dos chicos estaban dormidos en el sofá era simple; Claire había tenido otra pesadilla pero esta vez había ido en busca de algo de beber cuando se encontró a Henry en la cocina, quien estaba bebiendo un poco de agua. Sin muchas explicaciones Henry comprendió lo que pasaba y llevó a la niña hacia el sofá, encendió la televisión mientras la niña conciliaba el sueño de nuevo al igual que él. Así que básicamente Claire se había ganado el corazón de todos los miembros de la familia en menos de 24 horas.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Esto es todo por ahora, sé que los capítulos han sido más cortos, pero también lo ha sido el tiempo para escribir, pero al menos estoy siendo constante.**


	6. Chapter 6

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE**

Ya saben ONCE no me pertenece.

Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y a quienes siguen la historia.

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE**

Capítulo 6

La familia se estaba acoplando perfectamente a su nueva dinámica en el transcurso de los días, aún se encontraban en vacaciones así que Claire estaba pasando tiempo con cada uno de los miembros de la familia en forma individual y conjunta. Los fines de semana salían a cabalgar, esa era una actividad que les encantaba hacer juntos, y estaban enseñándole a la niña como hacerlo.

Claire había pasado tiempo con Emma y David en la estación, de momento fue nombrada como Auxiliar Honoraria, pues estaba ayudando a llevar y separar los papeles, ordenar los lápices y lapiceros y a repartir las "garras de oso" que comían en la mañana. David incluso consiguió una pequeña placa para que la llevara mientras estaba en "servicio".

David además le estaba enseñando a usar la espada, según él era de vital importancia instruir a las nuevas generaciones de la familia y conservar la tradición. Por lo que Claire se había unido a él y Henry en sus momentos de entrenamiento.

Con Snow, por un lado se estaba preparando para tomar el examen en la escuela y poder ubicarla en el grado adecuado, algo que Claire parecía disfrutar, pues demostraba que le gustaba estudiar y que aparte, era una niña bastante inteligente; además de las clases, Snow encontró que con su nieta podía de cierta forma vivir aquellos momentos que perdió con Emma, pues ambas disfrutaban jugar a los peinados, enseñarle la historia y cultura del Bosque Encantado, e incluso al margen del conocimiento de Emma o Regina, le estaba enseñando a usar el arco y la flecha.

Henry por su parte había caído rendido ante el encanto de su hermana, ella lo veía como una especie de héroe pues él era su hermano mayor y tenía más conocimiento de las cosas; entre ambos estaban estudiando el libro, al parecer Gold instruyó a la niña sobre lo relacionado con los cuentos de hadas y Storybrooke, aunque había dejado de lado la información acerca de la magia; por eso al ser Henry quien inicialmente le enseño aquel mundo fantástico a Emma, estaba dado por sentado que era su deber y obligación pasarle aquel conocimiento a su hermana menor. Y cuando no estaban trabajando con el libro, estaban ocupados con videojuegos, para los que Claire era bastante buena.

La mayoría de las tardes Claire las pasaba con Regina, y si la participación de la niña en la Comisaría era activa, en el tiempo que pasaba en la Alcaldía bien podría acumularle puntos para una pasantía. Inicialmente Regina le había designado el espacio de la mesa en la sala y le dio papel y colores para que se distrajera coloreando en los libros que ella le había comprado o para que dibujara; pero pronto se dio cuenta que esos no era realmente algo que le interesara a la niña invertir mucho tiempo, así que igual que Emma le delegaba algunas pequeñas funciones como grapar sus documentos y llevarlos a la secretaria, separar los papeles para reciclar. Claire le preguntaba sobre el trabajo y las reuniones y Regina se sorprendía de cómo una niña tan pequeña parecía tener una extraordinaria capacidad intelectual; sin embargo no dejaba de tener aquella actitud dulce e inocente.

Regina había descubierto que tenía afinidad con Claire en la música y ambas estaban pasando tiempo junto al piano, donde Regina le estaba dando lecciones básicas del instrumento; más adelante si la niña estaba interesada, podrían buscar a alguien que le diera una mejor instrucción, Emma tenía razón, ciertamente Regina Mills tenía una gran debilidad por los Swans.

- mamá Gi –dijo Claire que estaba tocando en el piano unas notas que le había indicado Regina – ¿qué tal lo hice? – le preguntó esperanzada de que hubiera ejecutado bien los acordes.

Pero Regina se había quedado en completo silencio ante la manera como la niña la acababa de llamar, usualmente desde que había llegado, la llamaba señora Regina o simplemente Regina, no era como con Snow o Charming a quienes de inmediato los había comenzado a llamar abuelos; tanto a ella como a Emma las llamaba simplemente por sus nombres.

- mamá Gi – volvió a llamarla la niña - ¿lo hice bien? – le preguntó de nuevo

- perfectamente dulzura – le respondió sobre emocionada, acababa de experimentar la misma sensación a cuando Henry la llamó mamá por primera vez – lo hiciste excelente – le volvió a decir besándola en la cabeza y al mismo tiempo limpiando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

- ¿quieres ayudarme a cocinar? – le preguntó Regina pues esa era otra de sus aficiones que estaba compartiendo con Claire, pues la niña había resultado ser una buena ayudante en la cocina.

- cinco minutos más – dijo la niña, quien miró el reloj y vio que faltaba poco para que Emma llegara a casa y decidió que quería seguir practicando, pues quería mostrarle a la rubia su progreso con el instrumento.

- ¿hay alguien en casa? – preguntó Emma quien recién ingresaba por la puerta.

- ¡Mamá E! – dijo la niña corriendo a saludar a Emma con un fuerte abrazo - ven a escuchar lo que aprendí hoy – le decía mientras tiraba de la mano de una sorprendida Emma, quien al igual que Regina, no se esperaba escuchar aquella palabras de los labios de Claire – mamá Gi me enseño cosas nuevas hoy – seguía con su discurso hasta que llegó al piano, se sentó y comenzó a tocar la nueva pieza que estuvo practicando gran parte de la tarde.

- es asombroso renacuajo – le dijo Emma abrazándola cuando hubo terminado – pronto haremos un dúo, tú con el piano y yo con la guitarra.

- Emma, no pudiste haber encontrado un sobrenombre menos desagradable para llamar a nuestra hija – le replicó Regina.

- no creo que no – le contestó Emma – vetaste mini mí, así que renacuajo es – sonriéndole a su esposa observando como la cara de Regina también reflejaba extrema felicidad cuando escuchó el "mamá Gi" de los labios de Clare.

- me gustaba mini mí – dijo la pequeña sonriéndole a Emma – porque quería decir que era como tú; pero renacuajo está bien, son lindos, verdes y viscosos – dijo la niña provocando una cara de disgusto en Regina.

- vamos mi pequeño swan – le dijo Regina extendiéndole la mano a Claire – ya has practicado suficiente por hoy, y hacer la ensalada nos espera.

- sigo sin entender como "mini mí" fue vetado pero "pequeño swan" prevaleció sin opción a veto – habló Emma.

- porque usaste ese comodín para salir de la "cárcel" en la que estarías por una semana querida – le respondió Regina.

- Mamá E, no debiste darnos pizza y refresco de cola cuando mamá Gi dijo claro que no – le dijo la niña.

- pequeña traidora – le replicó Emma haciéndole cosquillas – la comiste y la disfrutaste – protestó la mujer.

- mamá Gi dijo que no debías dármela, no que no podía comerla – le sonrió con una mueca igual a las de Regina.

- debería llamarte mini queen - le dijo Emma.

- ese sería un "apodo" adecuado – le respondió Regina – ella es una princesa después de todo.

- naha renacuajo será – le dijo Emma – a veces me preguntó si no habrá gotas de tú sangre corriendo por sus venas, por fuera parece una Swan, pero cuando abre esa linda boquita es toda una Mills.

- escuchaste mamá Gi! – dijo la niña – soy del equipo Mills – sonrió extendiéndole la mano para que las chocaran en señal de triunfo.

- desde luego dulzura, tú eres del equipo ganador – besando la cabeza de su hija y alzando la mirada hacia Emma dándole a entender quien estaba a cargo – vamos a la cocina, la cena debe estar lista a tiempo.

- ¿podemos hornear galletas? – le preguntó la niña – quiero llevarlas para mi nueva clase y compartirlas con los otros niños – Claire había sido inscrita en la escuela y después de presentar su examen, había sido calificada para cuarto grado, pero atendería tercer grado, que también era avanzado para su edad, pero podría encajar mejor con el grupo.

- es una estupenda idea dulzura, muy diplomático – le dijo Regina

- la diplomacia es parte de una buena política – dijo la niña tratando de imitar el tono de voz de Regina.

- Oh por Dios! – Expresó Emma – ¿Qué has hecho Regina? Has creado un pequeño monstruo – dijo Emma colocando cara de angustia.

- voy a ser alcaldesa mamá E – habló la niña – como mamá Gi, ella me está enseñando – sonrió

- ¿Alcaldesa? – le preguntó Emma – creí que querías ser Sheriff, incluso tienes una placa como ayudante – le dijo indignada.

- lo siento mamá E – dijo la niña – pero prometo ayudar a aumentar tú presupuesto.

En ese momento ambas mujeres no pudieron aguantarlo más y comenzaron a reír despreocupadamente, definitivamente aquella niña le había agregado a sus vidas más felicidad de la que pudieran haberse imaginado un par de semanas atrás.

- sabes que renacuajo - le dijo Emma tomando el rostro de la niña entre sus manos – puedes ser lo que tú quieras. Sólo debes darme de esas galletas que vas a hacer con tú mamá y estamos a mano.

Claire tomó la mano de Regina y ambas partieron a la cocina, el corazón de Emma estaba ensanchado, en aquel momento se sentía tan plena que creía que incluso podría morir en aquel instante y su vida habría valido la pena; tenía a Henry, a Regina a Claire y a sus padres; se le estaba dando la oportunidad con aquella niña, de cambiar de cierta forma su destino y eso la hacía feliz, porque no cambiaría su vida y todo lo que la llevó hasta ese momento por nada del mundo, pero estaba viviendo la otra cara de la moneda, como hubiera sido crecer con una familia amorosa.

- Emma cariño no vienes – la llamó Regina desde la cocina

- desde luego le respondió Emma – uniéndose a su esposa e hija en la cocina.

* * *

Claire era prácticamente una pequeña celebridad en Storybrooke, básicamente todos la querían en el pueblo, pues la niña realmente tenía el encanto de los Charming y había aprendido la diplomacia que Regina sabía manejar muy bien; combinación que simplemente la hacía adorable e irresistible ante los que interactuaban con ella. Un día podía comportase y vestirse como un tomboy, con su ropa similar a la de Emma, lo que la hacía verse realmente como su versión en miniatura, y en otros momentos para beneplácito de Snow en incluso de Regina, llevaba uno de los muchos vestidos que ésta le había comprado. Clare parecía realmente feliz, lo que hacía feliz a Emma, razón por la cual Regina era feliz.

Esa tarde en particular Claire pasaría la tarde con Emma en la comisaría, Regina tenía diversas reuniones y no podría prestarle la atención requerida a la niña, así que la Sheriff Swan pasaría aquella tarde en compañía de sus dos hijos, quienes hacían sus deberes escolares mientras ella jugaba a encestar bolitas de papel en la canasta de basura.

- deberías reciclar – dijo la niña mientras coloreaba en su cuaderno – la señora Lucy dice que es importante para cuidar el planeta – Emma volteó los ojos ante las palabras de la niña – voy a contarle a mamá Gi que ya sé por qué esta oficina gasta mucho papel.

- Hey renacuajo! – dijo Emma ofendida – eso no es correcto, no puedes ir así como así contándole ese tipo de cosas a tu mamá.

- la abuela Snow dice que no se debe mentir – le respondió la niña – y también lo dijo la señora Lucy.

- tienes razón Claire – dijo Henry maliciosamente atizando el fuego.

- eso no es mentir renacuajo – dijo Emma dándole un golpe a Henry en la cabeza – es no decirle a tú madre algo que me meterá en problemas.

- me puede explicar señorita Swan por qué golpea a uno de mis hijos y le dice a la otra que me mienta?

- ummmm sobrevivencia? - respondió tontamente – Henry es un instigador – dijo Emma – y este renacuajo – dijo ahora acariciando la cabeza de Claire – está ciertamente en el camino correcto para ser un sapo – Regina simplemente alzó una ceja esperando una mejor explicación.

- mamá E juega con bolitas de papel – dijo Claire como si nada malo pasara – y le dije que te diría que ya sabía por qué se gastaba tanto papel, pero ella me dijo que no debía decirte y yo le dije que mentir no era correcto – finalizó la niña

- esa es mi chica – dijo Besando a la niña en la cabeza

- Henry dijo que yo tenía razón – habló Claire – él también merece un beso – deseando que su hermano fuera premiado igual que ella.

- ese es mi pequeño príncipe – le dijo Regina mientras besaba al adolescente en la cabeza como antes lo había hecho con la niña – ambos se han ganado un helado – les dijo Regina – y usted señorita Swan … - habló sin poder terminar la frase

- lo sé, lo sé, estoy en problemas – dijo resignada – lo siento Claire, mentir está mal y me alegra que sepas esa diferencia – dijo besándola y abrazándola.

- esa disculpa te disminuyó el castigo querida – habló Regina – en lugar de lo que estaba pensando, tus comidas se basarán en ensaladas y vegetales por una semana.

Emma sabía lo que le convenía, así que decidió no protestar ante el castigo impuesto, prefería soportar la semana de comida saludable que la privación de sexo, pero la expresión de su rostro no podía ocultar sus sentimientos.

- no te preocupes mamá E – dijo la niña tomando el rostro de Emma entre sus manos – yo te acompañaré en tú castigo, mamá Gi – dijo mirando a Regina – yo también comeré lo que coma mamá E.

Tanto Emma como Regina tuvieron que contener las inmensas ganas que tenían en aquel momento de llorar. Y obviamente Claire había salvado de su castigo a Emma, pues Regina no permitiría que su hija se privara de una alimentación apropiada.

- Te amo renacuajo – le dijo Emma a Claire susurrándole al oído, definitivamente Emma se estaba poniendo en paz con su pasado.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Me disculpo por los errores que hayan encontrado. Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE**

Como siempre ONCE y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

De nuevo gracias por todos sus comentarios, quienes se unieron para seguir la historia y a quienes la han hecho su favorita.

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE**

**Capítulo 7**

Era la cita semanal de Emma y Regina para almorzar juntas, esa era una costumbre que habían adquirido desde que comenzaron oficialmente a salir. Realmente no tenían un día específico para hacerlo, simplemente dedicaban un día a la semana a sacar un espacio de almuerzo sólo para ella, y eso no era negociable, salvo en casos fuera de lo común como cuando Emma tuvo que alejarse del pueblo para ser jurado en aquel juicio; ni siquiera de llegada de Claire había cambiado esa rutina.

El lugar tampoco estaba definido, bien podían ser en la oficina de Regina, la Comisaría, Granny's, una banca en el muelle; eso no era lo que importaba, lo que realmente contaba para ellas, era la posibilidad de pasar tiempo juntas, alejadas de todo lo demás salvo ellas mismas. Ese día en particular habían planeado algo diferente, saldrían del pueblo, ambas se tomaron la tarde libre, así que saldrían a otro de los pueblos cercanos, tomarían el almuerzo y se divertirían un poco; los niños estarían con sus abuelos después de clases así que no tenían de qué preocuparse.

En su búsqueda, habían encontrado un pequeño restaurante cerca del puerto, el cual se veía bastante agradable y decidieron probar el lugar, la comida parecía agradable para ser aprobada por Regina, a Emma realmente eso no le importaba mucho; consiguieron una mesa con vista al mar, ordenaron y se dispusieron a pasar una tarde agradable.

- Emma cariño, esa es una buena idea, sería el regalo perfecto – le decía Regina mientras probaba un bocado de pescado.

- regalarles su propio caballo Regina! – le respondió Emma – creo que es un regalo demasiado ostentoso

- ellos ya montan, Henry ya tiene un par de años de experiencia y Claire ha evolucionado mucho, casi lo hace mejor que tú – le dijo recalcándole lo poco diestra que era para la equitación – tiene perfecto sentido que tengan su propio caballo

- no quiero que nuestros hijos sean un par de malcriados que pueden tener lo que desean con sólo pedirlo – le dijo Emma.

- pero cariño, ellos pueden tener lo que deseen con pedirlo – dijo Regina – son realeza y en su defensa, ellos no han pedido nada – sonrió Regina, ella estaba acostumbrada desde sus tiempos en el Bosque Encantado a tener todo lo material que necesitara, fue una princesa y luego una reina.

- no estamos en el Bosque Encantado Regina – le respondió Emma – quiero que ellos aprendan el valor de las cosas, yo lo aprendí de mala manera pero creo que es algo importante que ellos deben saber – finalizó

- cariño – dijo Regina tomando la mano de su esposa, quien se tornaba sensible cuando experiencias de su pasado salían a relucir – no pienses en eso, ¿si? – Apretándole la mano – además tienes razón el que deben aprender el valor de las cosas y la responsabilidad ante las mismas, así que ¿Quién crees que debe encargarse del caballo? – le preguntó alzando una ceja

- ¿podríamos pensarlo un poco más? – le preguntó Emma – un caballo no es lo mismo que un nuevo PS4 o una bicicleta – le sonrió

- claro cariño – le dijo – pero te aseguro que un caballo en Storybrooke costaría mucho menos que un PS4 – sonrió.

Continuaron disfrutando de su almuerzo y cuando terminaron, decidieron dar una vuelta por el puerto, caminaban tomadas de la mano cuando sus celulares comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo, hecho que de inmediato las alarmó, pues todos sabían que ellas estaban fuera del pueblo, y el que las estuvieran llamando a ambas solo podía significar problemas, algo malo había pasado.

- hola mamá – habló Emma

- hola David – habló Regina

- Mamá puedes hablar más despacio, no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo – dijo Emma

- Qué! – dijo Regina – estamos a una hora y media de Storybrooke, saldremos de inmediato, gracias David – dijo cortando la llamada y viendo hacia su esposa que parecía aun tratando de entender lo que su madre le estaba diciendo por teléfono.

- ok, vamos para allá, gracias papá – dijo finalmente terminando la comunicación – qué pasó Regina? Mamá estaba demasiado alterada y papá dijo que ya había hablado contigo

- estaban almorzando en un picnic en los establos y Claire se puso mal – hablaba Regina tratando de mantener la compostura – al parecer al parecer algo que comió de causó un shock anafiláctico, tenía problemas para respirar y la llevaron al hospital, cuando llegaron estaba inconsciente.

- puedes correr con esos zapatos? – le preguntó Emma – si no es así quítatelos, debemos llegar al auto lo más pronto posible.

Regina simplemente asintió y ambas mujeres corrieron hasta el restaurante donde habían dejado estacionado el vehículo, afortunadamente habían ido en el Mercedes por lo que podrían ir a una mayor velocidad.

Al llegar al vehículo Regina le entregó las llaves a Emma, en ese momento no se sentía en la capacidad de conducir, en su cabeza daban vueltas las palabras de David, problemas para respirar e inconsciente, y esa combinación no era buena, su pequeño swan estaba en un hospital y ella no se encontraba a su lado acompañándola.

- ella va a estar bien Regina – le dijo Emma al ver el rostro angustiado de su esposa – Claire va a estar bien – aquello lo decía no sólo para su esposa, sino también para ella misma; su pequeño renacuajo no tendría problemas.

El viaje de regreso se hizo eterno, Emma estaba segura que estaba sobrepasando los límites de velocidad, afortunadamente, la carretera que conducía hacia Storybrooke era poco o no transitada, lo que evitaría que se encontraran con algún policía que les retrasara aún más.

Durante el camino trataron de comunicarse con Snow o David, pero los teléfonos habían perdido la señal, eso era algo común cuando se estaban aproximando al pueblo, una vez cruzaran la línea todo regresaba a la normalidad. Pero el no saber nada las estaba angustiando aún más, el estar a "ciegas" en cuanto a qué estaba sucediendo con su hija; sabían que sus abuelos estaban cuidando bien de ella, pero no era igual, ambas mujeres deseaban con fuerza llegar pronto al hospital y estar al frente de la situación.

- falta poco – dijo Emma

- ¿podrías ir más rápido? – le preguntó Regina

- si lo hiciera dañaría el motor y tendríamos que llegar hasta la línea a pie para poder utilizar los teléfono o magia – le respondió Emma.

- crees que podamos utilizar magia para llegar al hospital? – preguntó de nuevo Regina

- sería más seguro que siguiéramos en el auto, sabes que la magia no siempre funciona bien cuando recién estamos de regreso – le dijo

Regina pareció resignarse y contaba impaciente los minutos que faltaban para llegar a su destino.

* * *

.

Después de ver la reacción de Claire, Snow, David y Henry, tomaron el camión y corrieron lo más rápido posible rumbo al hospital; la niña evidentemente tenía problemas para respirar y ninguno de los tres sabía qué hacer, su única opción era apresurarse a llevarla a la sala de emergencia; pues los labios de la niña se estaban tornando azules, evidentemente no estaba respirando.

- David Apresúrate! – le decía Snow – Claire no está respirando!

- voy tan rápido como puedo Snow – le contestaba el hombre quien trataba de mantener la calma pero se observaba extremadamente preocupado.

Henry mientras tanto lloraba en silencio, pensando en los peores escenarios, no quería perder a su hermana, ellos ya eran un equipo, compañeros de crimen.

- Regina va a matarnos – decía Snow – y Emma va a ayudarla – decía en medio de su shock temporal.

Finalmente arribaron al hospital y David corrió con la niña en brazos pidiendo ayuda, de inmediato las enfermeras salieron a su encuentro para auxiliarlo y Whale llegó instantes después, al ver el estado de la paciente solicitó de inmediato una inyección de epinefrina para comenzar a diezmar el efecto del shock anafiláctico, mientras ingresaban con Claire a unas de las salas de emergencias y tratar de estabilizar sus signos vitales, pues a este punto, la niña no estaba respirando, y a este punto, el médico no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado, las vías respiratorias estaban cerradas casi por completo, pero lograron encontrar un espacio para intubarla. Whale trabajaba bajo total presión en este caso, no podía darse el lujo de perder a esta paciente, lo menos que deseaba era verse indirectamente involucrado en la muerte de la niña si no llegaba a superar la crisis. Pero es sonido emitido por la máquina del corazón en fibrilación lo hacía ponerse aún más nervioso, lo que paradójicamente lo ayudaba a seguir trabajando.

.

* * *

.

Snow, David, Henry e incluso otras personas del pueblo se encontraban en la sala de espera cuando Emma y Regina habían finalmente llegado al hospital, la presencia de tantas personas las alarmó e instintivamente se tomaron de las manos esperando lo peor, de seguro algo muy malo había pasado si todos ellos se encontraban reunidos en el lugar. Las marcas dejadas en el rostro de los tres, señal de que habían llorado.

- mamá, papá? – habló Emma temerosa - ¿dónde está Claire? – preguntó Emma.

Sin dar una respuesta, Snow se apresuró a abrazar a Emma mientras Henry corrió a abrazar a Regina. En ese momento los cuerpos de ambas mujeres se helaron, ambas estaban tan temerosas que no se atrevían a preguntar de nuevo.

- lo siento Emma – le decía Snow – no teníamos idea.

- Emma, Regina – habló el doctor Whale – me alegro que hayan llegado, la pequeña princesa acaba de despertar y está preguntando por sus mamis – dijo el médico sonriendo. Y debo decir que está bastante demandante al respecto – continuó el médico – si gustan seguirme.

Emma y Regina estaban realmente aliviadas al escuchar las palabras de Whale sin decir nada a las personas que estaba en la sala, se apresuraron a seguirlo

- ella está bien? – preguntó Emma – qué, qué fue lo que pasó?

- una reacción alérgica, casi mortal a la soja – le dijo

- soja? – preguntó extrañada Regina

- así es cuando logramos estabilizarla, entrevistamos a Snow y David sobre lo que habían comido y lo que había pasado en su día de campo – habló – todo parecía normal, lo único diferente es que en lugar de leche convencional, utilizaron leche de soja; así que hicimos algunos estudios y el resultado fue positivo, he de decirles que su alergia a este alérgeno es mortal, fue un milagro que la pudiéramos traer de vuelta – finalizó

- qué quieres decir con eso Whale? – le preguntó Regina de nuevo – cómo que traerla de vuelta?

- oh – dijo Whale dándose cuenta de su error – cuando Claire fue ingresada, básicamente no estaba respirando, su garganta estaba tan cerrada que no permitía el paso de oxígeno, tuvimos suerte de lograr intubarla, tuvimos que hacer RCP porque su corazón dejó de latir

- Oh por Dios! – dijo Emma llevándose las manos a la boca, Regina procedió de inmediato a abrazarla, pues necesitaban consolarse una a la otra.

- pero no se preocupen ella está bien ahora, es una niña fuerte y se recuperará – les dijo – afortunadamente, logramos mantener el cerebro oxigenado, por lo que no habrá ninguna consecuencia en sus habilidades o su desarrollo, bien aquí estamos – mostrándoles la habitación donde estaba la niña.

Tan pronto ingresaron vieron tendida en la cama la pequeña figura de Claire con una máscara de oxígeno que prácticamente le cubría todo el rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y su te estaba más pálida que lo habitual, podían también escuchar el sonido del bit bit que salía de la máquina, indicando que el corazón latía con normalidad.

Rápidamente se acercaron a la cama, Regina comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la niña y se inclinó para besarle la frente, luego le cedió un poco de espacio a Emma quien depositó un beso en la cabeza de la niña a lo que está reaccionó abriendo los ojos.

- hola renacuajo – dijo Emma

- mamis? – preguntó la niña con una voz demasiado ronca para ser su habitual, pues su garganta estaba irritada tanto por el episodio anafiláctico como por el procedimiento médico – mamis – dijo la niña evidentemente feliz de verlas, intentó sentarse en la cama y quitarse la máscara

- con cuidado mi pequeño swan – le dijo Regina apresurándose a auxiliarla – como te sientes cariño? – le preguntó – te duele algo quieres que llame al médico?

- mamis, mi garganta me duele mucho – dijo la niña con dificultad haciendo pucheros – quiero ir a casa.

- está bien cariño, mamá hará algo y ya no te dolerá más – le dijo Emma quien de inmediato miró a Regina y le dio a entender que era lo que estaba pensando.

- cierra los ojos cariño – le dijo a la niña y cuando esta lo hizo colocó su mano cerca de la garganta de Claire y comenzó a curarla con magia. En la actualidad eran pocas las veces que utilizaban magia, aunque aceptaban que era parte de lo que eran y de sus vidas, no veían la necesidad de utilizarla en su vida diaria – que tal te sientes ahora? – le preguntó

- ya no me duele mami! – se emocionó la pequeña – cuándo podemos ir a casa? – les preguntó

- vamos a preguntarle al doctor y lo sabremos – le respondió Emma – vamos a llamar a Henry y a tus abuelos para que se queden contigo, está bien? – a lo que la niña asintió.

Ambas mujeres salieron del cuarto, ahora que sabían que Claire estaba bien Emma pensaba con más claridad sobre una duda que rondaba su mente.

- Regina – comenzó a hablar – yo no soy alérgica a la soja – le dijo - si se supone que Claire es como yo, que ya sabes a lo que me refiero – tratando de no sacar el tema del clon – cómo es que ella padece la alergia? – Preguntó – además – prosiguió Emma – no es lo único que he notado, sé que Whale dijo que todo está bien, pero me gustaría que le hiciera más exámenes.

- bueno querida – le respondió Regina un poco sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar – hagamos esas pruebas y tal vez es tiempo de que visitemos a Gold.

**Continuará…**

Los errores son todos míos. Querían drama, pues ha llegado el drama todos su comentarios son bienvenidos.


	8. Chapter 8

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE**

**Como siempre ONCE y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola, lamento la tardanza, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE**

**Capítulo 8**

Para disgusto de Claire y tranquilidad de sus madres, la niña pasó la noche en el hospital mientras le practicaban diversos exámenes médicos, Whale les había asegurado que la pequeña se encontraba perfectamente luego del inconveniente con la soja, pero ellas insistieron pues querían tener total certeza de que no habría nada que estuviera afectando a Claire.

Tal como lo tenían planeado, fueron en busca de Gold para obtener respuestas a las inquietudes que se habían formado con el pasar de los días y sabían que las respuestas estarían en el archivo médico de Claire.

-Gold – llamó Regina cuando entraron a la tienda.

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, las madres del año –les dijo con sarcasmo –cómo está la pequeña princesa de Storybrooke, escuché que tuvo un percance de salud.

-déjate de juegos Gold –le dijo Regina.

-queremos saber donde nació Claire, su historia clínica y todos los datos concernientes a su salud –le dijo Emma.

-Esa querida, es información que no estoy dispuesto a compartir –le respondió Gold –hicimos un trato yo dejaba en paz a su familia y no decía nada respecto al verdadero origen de la pequeña Claire y a cambio ustedes se alejarían y nos dejarían en paz a Belle y a mí, así que no tengo porqué darles ningún tipo de información, por lo que pueden retirarse –les dijo mientras les indicaba el camino hacia la puerta –pero para que vean que he honrado mi acuerdo y seguiré haciéndolo, les diré algo. El único propósito de la existencia de la señorita Claire era romper la maldición en caso de que Emma no lo hiciera, y sabes que yo no juego Regina, así que la maldición efectivamente se rompería, y tú bien sabes que sólo existían dos razones imbatibles de que esto pasara, por lo que me aseguré de que ambas se cumplieran, por lo que no habría cabida hacia errores –finalizó –buen día señoras –abriéndoles la puerta dejándoles claro que no eran más bienvenidas en el lugar –ah y no importan las circunstancias, tener un bebe siempre es cuestión de dos partes.

Gold no les dio oportunidad de seguir indagando acerca del tema pues prácticamente las había echado de la tienda, era evidente que no obtendrían nada más de aquel infeliz aprovechado.

-Qué demonios quiso decir ese desgraciado? –preguntó Emma a Regina mientras se dirigían al auto.

-no estoy completamente segura cariño –le respondió Regina pues tenía que analizar con cuidado las palabras de Gold, pues él siempre había disfrutado de sus juegos de palabras y decir todo a medias –vamos por Claire y hablamos en la casa, te parece? –le preguntó a su esposa

-cómo quieras cariño –le respondió Emma –Regina –se detuvo antes de ingresar al vehículo –crees que se estuviera refiriendo a algo malo? –le preguntó un poco preocupada.

-no cariño –le respondió sonriendo –no te preocupes por ello, ahora vamos por nuestra hija que debe estar más que impaciente por salir del hospital –le habló de nuevo Regina mientras se subía al vehículo y Emma hacía lo mismo.

.

* * *

.

Cuando llegaron al hospital fueron directamente en busca de Whale, deseaban conocer los resultados de todos los test que le habían sido practicados a Claire desde la noche anterior, querías asegurarse que efectivamente la niña no tuviera complicación alguna por el episodio por el cual atravesó el día anterior. Whale estaba en su oficina haciendo papeleo cuando las dos mujeres ingresaron; el hombre estaba más que reparado para aquella visita y de inmediato les indicó que se sentaran, tomó una carpeta de sobre su escritorio y se la pasó a Regina.

-Todo respecto a la salud de Claire está perfectamente normal –les dijo –su nivel de oxígeno en la sangre es el adecuado y gracias a su intervención –dijo mirando a Regina –su garganta está completamente sana, es normal tener algún tipo de alergia, estas no siempre son heredadas, de hecho la posibilidad de heredar una alergia es del 40%, y puede que las reacciones no sean en la misma escala, en el padre podrían ser manifestaciones mínimas y en el hijo ser altamente peligrosas.

-yo no soy alérgica a la soja –dijo Emma

-Las alergias pueden adquirirse en cualquier momento –le respondió Whale –como les decía los resultados son todos adecuados, incluso la resonancia, la cual sigo pensando fue una pérdida de tiempo y presupuesto.

Ahora era Emma quien miraba la carpeta con la información de los resultados, honestamente poco entendía al respecto, pero si sabía que bajo las circunstancias uno de los resultados a su manera de ver estaban incorrectos.

-Aquí dice A negativo – dijo Emma –tipo de sangre A factor rh negativo.

-si ese es el tipo de sangre de la pequeña princesa –le respondió Whale.

-pero yo soy O negativo –le replicó la rubia.

-bueno Emma Claire es su hija no su clon, seguramente su padre tenía este tipo de sangre –concluyó Whale –su hija está en perfecta condiciones, pueden llevarla a casa con ustedes y mimarla todo lo que quieran –les dijo Whale mientras les sonreía –el alta ya está firmada así que pueden irse sin inconvenientes.

Ambas mujeres le agradecieron al médico y caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de Claire quien estaba al cuidado de Snow y Henry.

-Abu quiero ir a casa –decía la niña haciendo pucheros

-Oh cariño –comenzó a decirle Snow –sé que estás aburrida en este lugar, pero debemos esperar que tus madres hablen con el doctor Whale para que te dé el permiso de salir, tiene que estar bien para que eso suceda.

-pero estoy bien, mami me curó –le dijo la niña abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua como si de aquella forma Snow pudiera ver la garganta sana de la abrasión que presentaba –vez Abu totalmente bien –sonriendo -ya no tengo nada en la muñeca –mostrándole que el catéter había sido retirado -quiero cocinar con mami y jugar con mamá.

Antes de que Snow pudiera darle una respuesta Emma y Regina y tal como les había dicho Whale Claire estaba lista para salir del hospital y ser llevada a casa.

-hey renacuajo –le dijo Emma cuando entró a la habitación -¿lista para ir a casa? –le preguntó a lo que Claire no dio espera y tomó a Henry de la mano para salir –okay vamos

Regina había ingresado con una silla de ruedas pues tenía que seguir las políticas del hospital en cómo los pacientes debían abandonar el edificio.

-Cool -dijo Henry al ver la silla –vamos sisi yo te llevo –colocándola en la silla y comenzando a arrastrarla hacia la salida.

-¿todo está bien? –preguntó Snow quien aún estaba mortificada por lo sucedido pese a que había sido un accidente del cual nadie tenía culpa alguna.

-sí mamá, no te preocupes –le dijo Emma sonriéndole y adelantándose para alcanzar a los niños

-Regina, en serio lamento profundamente lo que sucedió, Claire estaba bajo nuestro cuidado cuando todo esto pasó.

-está bien Snow, fue un accidente –le dijo Regina –actuaron de la forma indicada y eso es lo importante, además Claire está bien, y ahora sabemos que esa es la única de peligro inminente que padece.

-tú sólo vomitas –dijo Snow

-Perdón? – preguntó Regina

-que tú sólo vomitas cuando pruebas la soja, o al menos así era cuando la servían en el palacio en alguno de los platos –finalizó

-no lo recordaba –dijo Regina y en efecto así era, habían pasado muchos años desde aquello y al ser ella la encargada de comprar los alimentos al igual que de cocinarlos, ese grano no era parte de su dieta o su familia.

-podemos irnos? –interrumpió la voz de Henry quien había regresado en su búsqueda Claire realmente quiere llegar a casa.

Sin decir más los tres salieron del lugar rumbo a la mansión.

Tan pronto ingresaron a la casa Claire corrió hacia su habitación en busca de un paquete que su abuelo le había llevado al hospital y que Henry había llevado a la casa asegurándole que lo dejaría en la habitación. Cuando regresó llevaba puesto una capa negra con interior rojo y un sombrero de copa; todos se sorprendieron al verla de aquella manera, pensaron de inmediato que nueva ocurrencia se había creado en la cabeza del miembro menor de la familia y de qué forma David estaba secundándola.

-soy un mago –dijo sonriendo

-y vas a mostrarnos un acto con tus trucos mi pequeño swan? –le preguntó Regina viendo lo adorable que se veía la niña con su nueva indumentaria.

-ah ah –contestó –necesito mi asistente y el abuelo aún no llega, puedo comer una galleta y jugo, la comida del hospital sabe gracioso –les dijo haciendo cara de disgusto.

-te diré algo –le respondió Regina –mientras ustedes preparan el escenario, Emma y yo prepararemos algunos bocadillos –sin esperar respuesta tomó a Emma de la mano y la condujo a la cocina.

-Okay, usualmente debo mantenerme aparte de la cocina si estás en casa o si debo preparar algo más elaborado que un sándwich de mermelada, así que dime ¿qué es lo que pasa? –le preguntó de forma directa –es por lo que nos dijo Gold, o mejor por lo que no nos dijo? –le preguntó de nuevo –porque es algo de lo que debemos hablar, pero creo que justo ahora no es el mejor momento, con los niños y mis padres presentes –finalizó Emma.

-tienes razón –le dijo Regina tomándole el rostro entre las manos y besándole la punta de la nariz y luego los labios –esa inversión en el anillo de compromiso a veces tiene sus frutos.

-me ama con locura señora Swan –le dijo Emma reposando su frente sobre la de Regina

-lo hago –dijo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando aquel momento de tranquilidad, y así permanecieron hasta que escucharon el timbre, de segura era David que se había unido al resto de la familia –apurémonos con los bocadillos, tenemos una función de magia a la cual asistir.

Prepararon sándwiches para todos con jugo para los Claire y té helado para los demás. Quebrantando las normas de la casa habían comido en la sala de estar, disfrutando del tiempo en familia, Claire lucía como si nada hubiese pasado, y apenas 24 horas antes su corazón se había detenido. La niña sonreía y jugueteaba con Henry intercambiando su comida.

-Un juego de magia, ¿en serio Charming? –le preguntó Regina

-lo vimos hace unos días cuando estábamos rumbo a comprar un helado –dijo delatándose en eso último.

-¿helado? –Preguntó ahora Emma –vas a dañar sus hábitos alimenticios

-soy su abuelo, mi trabajo es malcriarlos –se defendió –además ella tiene tú mismo apetito, puede comer entre comidas y eso no evitará que se acabe todo lo que le sirvan de cena e incluso pida más –sonrió mirando a la niña que estaba apurándose en terminar de organizar una improvisada mesa para que realizara su actuación.

-y el juego venía con capa y sombreo? –preguntó ahora Regina

-no, esa fue idea de Snow –contestó el príncipe.

-estoy lista –dijo la niña –abu, tú eres mi asistente –indicándole con la mano que se acercara y se ubicara a su izquierda.

David no dudó un segundo en seguir las instrucciones de Claire, pues si la niña le dijera que usara un vestido para jugar al té aquel hombre estaría más que dispuesto a cumplir con el requerimiento. Emma observaba la interacción entre ambos, y se alegraba de poder ser testigo de ello.

Claire se aclaró la garganta entrando en su personaje y llamando la atención de los presentes en la sala.

-buenas tardes mamis, abu Snow y Henry –dijo –bienvenidos al mejor show de magia del mundo, el de La Increíble Swan –sonrió al igual que todos los demás.

Durante un largo rato, la niña estuvo realizando los trucos del juego de magia, sorprendentemente bien para ser su primera vez, sacando flores de la varita, pañuelos de colores del bolsillo y hasta un conejito de peluche del sombrero.

Para el acto final Claire sacó una vieja caja de madera de mediano tamaño de debajo de la mesa y la colocó sobre la misma. Sin dar mucho tiempo a que los demás reaccionaran, tomó la varita, le dio tres golpes a la caja, la cual fue envuelta por una nubecita de humo rosado, la cual se abrió e instantes después salieron varias mariposas volando, las que desaparecieron en medio del aire, por lo que la pequeña lucía totalmente orgullosa de sí misma.

Todos se quedaron atónitos y no era para menos, porque nunca hubieran esperado que los hechos que acababan de presenciar pasaran.

-Claire tiene magia –dijo Emma.

-esa caja estaba cerrada con un vínculo de sangre –dijo Regina.

Ambas mujeres se miraron en silencio y luego miraron de nuevo a la niña que evidentemente estaba esperando ser ovacionada después de su presentación.

**Continuará…**

**De nuevo disculpas por la tardanza, los errores son míos, así que me excuso por ello.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**


	9. Chapter 9

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE**

**Como siempre ONCE y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola, lamento profundamente la tardanza para subir este capítulo, pero el trabajo ha consumido mi tiempo, espero que les guste.**

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

- Renacuajo – comenzó a hablar Emma – ¿cómo, cómo hiciste eso? – le preguntó.

- ¿qué cosa Ma?, hice muchas cosas – dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

- lo de la caja y las mariposas – le respondió Emma – porque esa caja es de mamá Gi; ¿le pediste permiso para utilizarla? – le preguntó Emma.

- ummm no – le dijo la niña – lo siento mami – habló mirando a Regina colocando su mejor cara de inocencia.

- está bien cariño – le dijo Regina cayendo ante semejante mirada –sólo no olvides pedir permiso la próxima vez. Ahora puedes responderle a mamá cómo hiciste el truco.

- con magia – respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. – Yo sólo quise que salieran mariposas de la caja y dije las palabras mágicas con la varita y puff – se explicó moviendo a la par las manos.

- ¿puedes hacerlo otra vez cariño? – le preguntó Regina – ¿que aparezcan mariposas? – le dijo -¿por mami?

La niña sonrió y de inmediato con en una nube de humo rosado apareciendo varias mariposas las que revolotearon en el aire un momento y luego desaparecieron. Regina se acercó a la mesa tomó la caja y la cerró dirigiéndose hacia Emma le dijo.

- Emma cariño, abre esto por favor utilizando tus cualidades adicionales

Emma entonces puso todo su empeño en la caja enfocándose en ella para abrirla tal y como lo había hecho Claire antes, claro que sin el bono de las mariposas. Lo intentó una, dos y tres veces pero no logró nada en absoluto.

- no puedo – dijo frustrada al haber fracasado en la tarea que le habían encomendado.

- Claire – dijo llamando la atención de la niña - ¿podría abrir esto para mami de la misma forma que lo hiciste antes? – le preguntó.

- okay – le respondió la niña cerrando los ojos de una forma graciosa y sin que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo la caja de abrió.

- esa es mi niña! – dijo Regina besándola en la cabeza.

Los otros miembros de la familia parecían seguir estupefactos ante los hechos recién ocurridos, pero no querían reaccionar negativamente para no intimidar a la pequeña. Fue Henry quien tomó la iniciativa, sabía que sus padres y abuelos querían hablar, además de que al menos por ahora no lo dejarían participar en la conversación así que optó por una salida fácil para todos.

- oye sisi, ¿qué te parece si vamos al cuarto de juegos? – Ofreciéndole la mano a la niña – quiero mi revancha.

La niña entusiasmada tomó la mano de Henry para salir de aquella habitación; el muchacho giró su cabeza para mirar a los adultos y vio cómo sus madres le sonreían, agradeciéndole en silencio por su rápida intervención. Esperaron un momento hasta que los niños estuvieran lo suficientemente alejados para comenzar a hablar.

- ella tiene magia, Wow! – Dijo Snow – expresando ahora abiertamente su sorpresa – creo que lo mejor es que David y yo nos vayamos; intuyó que hay cosas de las cuales quieren hablar primero en privado.

.

* * *

.

Snow estaba en lo correcto, ella y David se despidieron con la promesa de Emma y Regina que los pondrían al tanto de la situación una vez consiguieran esclarecer todos los hechos. Las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia el estudio y cerraron la puerta tras de sí; Regina rápidamente se dirigió al bar y sirvió dos tragos dándole uno a Emma y quedándose ella con el otro.

- ¿por dónde quieres empezar? – preguntó Emma tomando un sorbo de su trago.

- Claire casi muere – fue la respuesta de Regina – por un shock anafiláctico ante la soja – finalizó.

- a lo cual yo no soy alérgica – le respondió Emma.

- Gold dijo que no nos diría nada más respecto a la "creación" de Claire así que acudir a él no es una opción.

- pero tenemos lo que nos dijo – habló Regina.

- de lo cual no entendí una sola palabra – confesó Emma - dijo que el propósito de Claire era romper la maldición de una de las dos formas por las cuáles el proceso tendría éxito.

- sólo había dos salidas ante las cuales la maldición se rompería sin duda alguna – comenzó a hablar Regina – que tú murieras o que yo muriera – le dijo.

- Wow – dijo Emma – que bueno que un beso de amor verdadero fue suficiente – sonrió – dijo también algo sobre las dos partes para crear un bebe, ¿a qué se refería con ello?

- Emma hay ocasiones en las que me gustaría devolverte al colegio – le dijo Regina entre broma e irritación – células cariño, para crear un bebé se necesitan dos células con 26 cromosomas cada una – le respondió

- sabía eso – le respondió Emma sonriendo – sólo que me gusta verte siendo una nerd, es lindo – finalizó - no soy alérgica a la soja, pero según Whale no siempre es algo que ocurra, aunque claro se supone que es una copia mía por lo que no debería tener ninguna alergia.

Regina estaba dándole largas al asunto, pero habían tres puntos importantes que debía tocar, que darían posiblemente explicación a lo que ocurría o al menos eso quería creer.

- Emma cariño – comenzó – yo tengo alergia a la soja, aunque no al nivel que Claire enfrentó ayer.

Emma entonces recordó aquella ocasión en que quiso sorprender a Regina con un desayuno nutritivo, utilizando leche de soja en lugar de la habitual, y en lo mal que había resultado para Regina vomitando durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

- okay – respondió Emma apenas entendiendo las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciendo Regina.

- mi sangre es de tipo A negativo –continuó.

- ese es el tipo que dijo Whale era el de Claire – respondió Emma.

- y finalmente, ¿sabes por qué no pudiste abrir la caja? – le preguntó Regina.

- ¿porque soy muy floja haciendo magia? – respondió Emma con otra pregunta.

- porque estaba cerrada con un hechizo de sangre – le explicó Regina –sólo alguien con sangre Mills corriendo por sus venas puede abrir esa caja – finalizó.

- así que lo de las gotas de sangre no estaba tan lejos de la verdad – dijo Emma.

- ¿cómo puede ser eso posible Emma? – le preguntó Regina – Ni con magia eso es algo que pueda lograrse – un poco alterada por la situación.

- bueno en este mundo hay una magia muy poderosa que se llama ciencia, incluso hicieron una ovejita – sonrió Emma tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa.

- Emma – dijo Regina un poco irritada – Claire no es una oveja.

- Lo sé dulzura – le dijo usando uno de los términos cariñosos que raramente usaba para calmarla, se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos – Nuestra hija no es una oveja NUESTRA hija es un milagro – abrazándola – sólo me preocupa una cosa – dijo.

- ¿qué cosa Emma? – preguntó.

- en cuanto más vas a consentirla ahora que comparten también un vínculo de sangre - bromeó.

- sabes que el que no llevaran mi sangre no los hace menos mis hijos – le dijo.

- lo sé – le respondió Emma.

- pero debo decir que me siento aliviada de que Gold esté alejado de ella – agregó – aunque el sólo hecho de pensar lo que tenía destinado para mi pequeña es motivo suficiente para destruirlo.

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó Emma.

- a que el único propósito de Gold para con Claire era terminar con su vida – expresó – esa era la forma que se había asegurado de romper la maldición, derramando tú sangre o la mía.

- Maldito bastardo – le dijo Emma – ¿crees que sepa que Claire tiene magia? – le preguntó.

- lo dudo, de lo contrario nunca hubiera hecho el trato de mantenerse alejado de ella y de nosotros – sonrió – creo que eso es algo que nos dará tranquilidad.

- ¿le hablaremos de esto a la familia? – le preguntó Emma

- tienen derecho a saberlo, tanto Henry como Snow y David – le respondió.

- ¿y Claire? – Preguntó Emma – ella simplemente amará saber que eres doblemente su mami – le sonrió.

- Yo simplemente amo a mi pequeño swan – respondió Regina.

- siempre supe que era una mini Queen – le dijo - ¿qué haremos respecto a la magia de la renacuajo? Preguntó de nuevo Emma.

- Creo que lo más prudente sería darle entrenamiento, para que pueda tener control sobre sus poderes, la otra opción sería suprimir sus poderes mientras alcanza un poco más de edad.

- Claire es lo suficientemente inteligente para atender a las clases que le des, además no me gustaría que suprimieras su magia, es parte de ella y no quiero que sienta que el que posea magia es algo inadecuado.

- creo que estamos de acuerdo – le dijo Regina – y ahora vamos a ver qué están haciendo ese par, la casa está demasiado silenciosa, y eso nunca es una buena señal.

.

* * *

.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de juegos, vieron a Henry flotando casi a ras del techo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una espada de madera en la mano, mientras Claire correteaba con la espada a juego.

- Me podrían informar ¿qué están haciendo? – preguntó Regina con autoridad en su voz.

- jugamos a caballeros del espacio – contestó la niña – Henry es Sir Comet, un malvado caballero que quiere invadir la tierra y yo soy Lady Swan, defensora de la tierra.

- okay Lady Swan, ¿serías tan gentil de bajar a Sir Henry? – le preguntó Emma y de inmediato la niña hizo lo que su madre le había pedido. –Ahora ven aquí – indicándole el lugar libre junto a ella en el sofá

-¿estoy en problemas? – preguntó la niña.

-no – respondió Regina quien se encontraba en el otro sillón – pero después de esta conversación si rompes las reglas estará en problemas – le dijo a lo que la niña asintió.

Henry por su parte se mantuvo silencioso una vez sus pies estuvieron el suelo y se acomodó en una de las sillas frente al sillón, si sus madres no le habían pedido que saliera, era porque podía estar presente en aquella charla.

-cariño – comenzó a hablar Regina – ¿sabías que podías hacer magia antes de hoy? – le preguntó ¿habías hecho algo similar?

- no mami – respondió Claire tratando de estar en mejor terreno con Regina llamándola de aquella forma – sólo pensé en ello cuando vi el juego de magia con el abu. ¿No puedo usarla? – le preguntó.

- Renacuajo – comenzó Emma a hablar ante el rostro acongojado de su hija – hemos aprendido que la magia siempre tiene un precio, así que debes ser responsable al utilizarla y en cómo y cuándo utilizarla – continuó – es por eso que mama Gi va a enseñarte, ella es la experta en la materia – dijo mirando a Regina y sonriéndole.

- ¿puedo colocar a Henry en el techo? – preguntó

- no lo creo cariño – le contestó Regina a lo que ambos niños colocaron cara de decepción. - hay algo más de lo que queremos hablarles. – así que de ahora en adelante nada de magia si no estás siendo supervisada por mama Em o por mí, ¿está claro? – le preguntó empleando ahora un tono más serio y mirando también a Henry – eso va también para ti jovencito, y no harás magia fuera de la casa, no queremos por el momento que las demás personas del pueblo sepan de tus habilidades y quieran sacar provecho – complementó.

- ¿cómo el señor Gold? – preguntó inocentemente Claire, pero siendo consciente de que aquel hombre era peligroso.

- exactamente renacuajo – le dijo Emma pasándole la mano por sus dorados cabellos.

- Mami, ¿es mi magia rosada porque la tuya es purpura y la de mamá es blanca? – preguntó la niña ante lo cual Emma y Regina guardaron silencio, habían acordado que le dirían la verdad a Claire sobre su origen, bueno sobre la parte de que biológicamente era también parte de Regina, pero consideraron que esperarían un tiempo, quizás hasta que cumpliera 10 años.

-eres tan lista – le dijo Regina acercándose a la niña besándola en la frente para luego abrazarla – eres toda una Mills – dijo cuando se separó de ella - afortunadamente ambos de mis hijos lo son, dijo mirando a Henry y sonriendo, qué aliviada me siento que tú genética no intervino en eso – mirando a Emma.

- somos equipo Mills! – dijeron al unísono Henry y Claire

- Hey! – respondió la rubia ofendida.

- no importa Ma, aun así te queremos – le dijo Henry.

- tengo hambre – dijo la niña tocándose el abdomen.

- alégrate cariño – dijo Regina mirando a Emma – al menos sacó tú apetito – riendo y tomando a ambos chicos, uno en cada mano rumbo a la cocina.

La joven rubia simplemente sonrió y salió tras su familia. Realmente no importaba que pasara mañana, justo ahora estaban viviendo un momento de felicidad completa, uno de tantos que llenan de total plenitud y gozo la vida.

.

.

**Continuará si? No? Quedó en un buen punto para darle poner Fin no? Háganmelo saber. :)**


End file.
